Beautiful Tyrant
by edwardsisobel
Summary: A modern day story of a Romeo and his Juliet.  A tale of love and woe told in 100 word drabbles daily. Will this love affair end in tragedy too?  Edward and Bella.  AH.
1. Two households, both alike in dignity

Beautiful Tyrant

Summary: A modern day story of a Romeo and his Juliet. A tale of love and woe told in 100 word drabbles daily. Will this love affair end in tragedy too? Edward and Bella. AH.

**Authors Note: A little idea I came up with that wouldn't let me put it in the plot bunny folder… Much love to cocoalvin for beta'ing this little tale, thanks so much for the support and encouragement from my fellow bedthralls, beans827 and pyjammies. Big smooches to the WC girls for letting me pick their brains *mwah*.**

**The lovely and talented vbfb1 made the gorgeous banner for this story and has committed to work with me to produce a weekly pic tease banner for the duration of the story – she is a legend. **

**In this case the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.**

**Chapter 1: Two households, both alike in dignity.**

"Violence erupted on the streets of Chicago again today. It's not clear the cause of the disturbance, but a number of witnesses hinted at the involvement of both the Swan and Cullen families. As reported previously, these two households, descended from the mafia families of the prohibition era, have caused the local police many headaches in the past years with their sporadic outbursts, seemingly stemming from their ancient vendetta."

The Commissioner of Police, Aro Prince, watched the latest news bulletin. He smiled. To date, the Cullens and Swans had managed to avoid culpable involvement in any crimes reported. Until now.

**End Note: **

Next update Sun 24 July

Banner & pic teases can be found on my blog - http : /www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com


	2. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 2. From ancient grudge break to new mutiny.**

Edward walked through the door to the sound of an argument echoing loudly off the walls of his father's study. His father's displeasure was obvious in the chilling tone that he used to respond to the hot-headed spewing of words issuing forth from his older brother, Jasper.

"Edward is not too young. We need him. It's more than time he was trained in the family business!"

The mention of his name made Edward pause. Could his father finally be relenting?

"No, Jasper, Edward is only seventeen. I will not countenance it!"

Edward continued walking up the stairs to his room.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Mon 25 July**


	3. Civil blood makes civil hands unclean

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 3.** **Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.**

Charles Swan sat at his desk, his fingers steepled as he often did when thinking deeply, as he considered the proposal by Terrence Newton, a business associate.

He thought Bella too young for the proposal placed before him, but the offer made sense in more ways than one. He felt troubled by the outcome of today's actions. Worried that this was the start of more troubled times, and he wasn't equipped. As well as that, he was plagued by a willful daughter. Newton's proposal may kill two birds with one stone, and he needed Newton's support; he needed it now.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Tues 26 July**


	4. A dog of the house of Montague moves me

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 4. A dog of the house of Montague moves me.**

James, a nephew of Charlie Swan, was killing time waiting for his uncle. He and his friend Laurent were shooting pool and trash-talking the Cullens, a common pastime. Laurent was spinning the pool cue and taking on various fighting poses as he extolled what he would do to a Cullen if he met one on a dark night.

"Underestimate the Cullen boys at your peril, Laurent. Old man Cullen was in the Special Forces, and I hear he's recruited the best to train his team." James leaned over the pool table, and with the barest tap, potted two consecutive balls.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Wed 27 July**


	5. I will take the wall of any man or maid

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 5. I will take the wall of any man or maid of Montague's.**

"The Cullens are all pretty boys," scoffed Laurent, taking a shot, the ball bouncing off the side uselessly. "Put a dress on them, turn them around and bend them over; I'd fuck 'em."

James smiled at Laurent's comment but said nothing.

"Once I fuck all the boys, I'll wet my dick in that hot Cullen mom," Laurent said, smirking. "She won't want to go back after riding my man meat."

James joined in with the banter. "Now, the sister, Alice, that's who I'd like to fuck. She's so tiny; bet she'd be tighter than any of those mother fuckers' asses."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Thur 28 July**


	6. Here comes two of the house of Montagues

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 6. Draw thy tool! here comes two of the house of the Montagues.**

The sound of the crowd lulled momentarily with the slam of the bar door against the wall. The Swan boys spun around; their hands instantly dropping to the guns stashed in the back of their jeans as they spied Jasper and Emmett Cullen walking through the door. They took one look at each other and then James glanced around, calculating the distance to the back door. Too far, and it would take them straight past their enemy. Charlie had been quite specific after the fiasco the other day—stay away from the Cullen's till the heat dies down. No exceptions.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Fri 29 July**


	7. My naked weapon is out

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 7. My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will back thee.**

James looked at Laurent, who looked straight back, a silent conversation passing between them. They would stay where they were for the moment, trying not to draw undue attention to themselves. Laurent leaned closer to James.

"If there is trouble today, my gun is drawn and I will cover you, brother."

James nodded at him, worried of the outcome with Laurent by his side, not known for his reticence when it came to a fight, or even a simple disagreement. Things always seemed to spiral out of control when he was involved. He had a hair-trigger temper and a half.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next update: Week 2 starts Sat 30 July**


	8. Do you bite your thumb at us sir?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 8. Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?**

James turned his back on the door, to take his turn once more, when he heard Laurent mutter, "Fucking Pretty Boys."

He would not have thought much of it, muttered as they were, but unbeknownst to him, the Cullen boys had moved through the bar and were passing the pool table as Laurent uttered the inflammatory words.

"What did you say to me?" Emmett Cullen, the older son growled out, stopping beside Laurent and squaring off, as if for a fight.

"I said nothing to you, sir," Laurent replied. "Unless you think you're pretty and that the words applied so."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Thank you so much to the lovely cocoalvin for beta'ing this little story and thank you all so much for the reviews, favourites and alerts during the first week. The response has been amazing. **

**The banner made by the lovely vbfb1 and pic teases can be found on my blog http: / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**

**Next Update: Sunday 31****st**** July**


	9. Draw, if you be men

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 9. Draw, if you be men.**

Emmett Cullen, so alike his antagonist in temperament, did not wait for further slurs against his character, but reached back and swung with deadly precision at Laurent. Incapacitated by one too many drinks he'd imbibed, Laurent was slow to avoid the blow, staggering back against the pool table with a grunt.

James Swan took in the raw intensity on Jasper Cullen's face, just begging to enter into the fray, then the sight of Laurent's rapidly swelling eye, and the trickle of blood dripping down from his temple. He entered the melee, escalating the drama with the sound of breaking glass.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Mon 1****st**** August**


	10. Remember thy swashing blow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 10. Remember thy swashing blow.**

Jasper watched the approaching enemy with careful scrutiny, moving imperceptibly on the balls of his feet, he followed his opponent's eyes intently. He was looking for the moment James decided on his move. Jasper would be ready with a counter-attack or a deflective move. He wasn't worried about the broken bottle waving menacingly in his face. He'd faced far worse than this before, by men who were determined to end his life, not just playing at being tough.

James quickly lurched, the arm holding the jagged glass darting forward. Jasper already anticipating the move, twisted his arm behind his back.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tues 2****nd**** August**


	11. Put up your swords

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 11. Put up your swords; you know not what you do.**

The attention of the four men was unexpectedly drawn to the other side of the bar as Garrett, a Cullen man, entered through the door. He was large and imposing, bulging muscles and piercing blue eyes. His menacing tattoos crept down his arm from under his tight fitting black t-shirt. He looked lethal and he was.

His determined stride was reminiscent of a caged lion, tame for the moment, but you knew that just beneath the surface the wild animal waited impatiently. One glare from the cerulean eyes, and the combatants stepped back from one another, intimidated, yet cautiously alert.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wed 3****rd**** August**


	12. Drawn among these heartless hinds

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 12. What, art thou drawn among these heartless hinds?**

Garrett stepped between the feuding men, his arms outstretched, as they made moves to resume their earlier altercation.

"Stop! Do you want the police breathing down our necks even more than they are now? Desist from this petty little tiff immediately."

Jasper and Emmett acknowledged the wisdom of his words, but James, sick of kowtowing to the Cullen's, flared up at Garrett's ridicule, angling for a fight.

"Spineless cowards," James spat. "Three against two, you lily-livered pretty boys. Don't you want to mess up your pretty hair-dos? Bring it on."

The very air around the combatants crackled with the intensity.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Thurs 4****th**** August**


	13. Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 13. Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace.**

Aro Prince was livid. Too long had this town suffered the consequences of this decades-old vendetta. He'd had enough. Another bar was in tatters, its inhabitants drawn into the drama. No fatalities this time, but for how long would that situation remain? Young hotheads flouting all his laws. No more!

It was time. The heads of these two families needed to take responsibility for their men's actions or suffer the consequences. Two calls, and a tense wait, heralded the arrival of Swan and Cullen to the station house, both accompanied by their wives.

An ultimatum was given and duly acknowledged.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 5th August**


	14. Canker'd with peace

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 14. Canker'd with peace, to part your canker'd hate.**

Carlisle Cullen left the station house with barely a glance at his rival. Embarrassment at being called to the station like a recalcitrant child burned within him. His lucrative businesses were now in jeopardy after the pronouncement from Prince. He'd hardly acknowledged his sons when they'd been shown through the cell door, despite their repentant looks. A short sharp shake of his head signaled to them to not utter a word as he turned on his heel and stalked back to the limo.

He stared out the window of the stretch Hummer as it threaded through Chicago traffic toward home.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Week 3 on Saturday 6****th**** August**


	15. Your lives shall pay the forfeit

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 15. Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace**.

Carlisle felt the warm hand of his wife press gently against his own. This time her calm demeanor and stalwart support did nothing to still the churning of his thoughts. Aro Prince's threats still rang in his ears: reign in his boys or his carefully constructed empire would be brought down around his ears. There would be no more chances.

He and Swan had had similar issues in their youth, but a combination of brains and financial sense had kicked in. They'd divided the town up, marked their territories, and kept the fuck away from each other.

It _had_ worked.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Sunday 7****th**** August**


	16. Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 16. Who set this ancient quarrel new abroach?**

No direction was needed from their father for Emmett and Jasper to know that they should follow him into his study. He was waiting for them at the door, and as they entered the room, he closed it ominously behind them.

As they settled into the straight-back chairs in front of his large walnut desk, Carlisle Cullen took his seat. You could tell he was still furious by the telltale throbbing of the blue vein at his temple; his absolute stillness as he watched them. When he slammed his fist down hard, they flinched.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Monday 8****th**** August**


	17. Here were the servants of your adversary

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****17. Here were the servants of your adversary.**

Before Emmett could say a word, making the situation worse with his usual excuses, Jasper looked directly at his father and spoke the words that he hoped would defuse the situation.

"Father, there is no excuse for what happened today. We let Swan's men goad us into action and followed right where they led. We knew better than that, but we didn't do as we should have and walked away."

"Kiss Ass." Jasper heard Emmett mumble under his breath beside him. He shrugged it off, he wasn't kissing ass, he was acknowledging that he fucked up.

"We will fix this."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tues 9th**** August**


	18. Which as he breathed defiance to my ears

**Beautiful Tyrant  
><strong>

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****18. Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears.  
><strong>

Across town, James was suffering through a similar conversation with his uncle, but he hadn't the sense of Jasper Cullen.

"Uncle, it was not my fault. Laurent said something stupid and the Cullen's reacted. We had no choice."

Charlie Swan stood up from his desk and cuffed James across the head. "No fucking choice my ass! What did I say to you only yesterday? Well?"

"Stay away from the Cullens," James dutifully repeated.

"And what part of stay away from the fucking Cullens did your fucking miniscule brain not fucking understand?" Charlie ground out, thumping his desk with each 'fucking'.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wed 10th**** August**


	19. Came more and more and fought on part

**Beautiful Tyrant  
><strong>

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****19. Came more and more and fought on part and part.**

James left Swan's office thirty minutes later, properly chastised and nursing a grudge against the Cullens that had grown exponentially. A plan for revenge was already taking shape in his mind before the slam of the door behind him. One that would set off a chain of events so devastating neither family would ever fully recover. James only thought of the here and now and would not see past the immediacy of his need to hurt the Cullens any way he could.

He left the house swiftly, determined to follow a path he shouldn't tread. Nothing would deter him now.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Thursday 11th**** August**


	20. O, where is Romeo? saw you him today?

**Beautiful Tyrant  
><strong>

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****20. O, where is Romeo? saw you him to-day?  
><strong>

Garrett was stopped by Esme Cullen on his way toCarlisle's office to atone for his failure today. He happily acquiesced to her offer of coffee and cake and followed her into the yellow hued sitting room. The Cullens had kitchen staff but Esme still baked daily, for which Garrett's stomach was most grateful.

Esme didn't waste any time on pleasantries.

"Have you seen Edward today, Garrett? "

"Not since dinner last night, Esme. Did you want me to find him?"

"No. I just wondered whether you knew where he disappears. He's become so secretive lately. I'm worried about him."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 12th**** August**


	21. Adding to clouds more clouds

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 21. Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs.**

Garrett hadn't paid much heed to Edward lately, so consumed was he with thoughts of another. When he actually turned his mind to Edward's actions of the past month, he found himself in agreement with Esme. Edward had indeed been acting more morose than usual and his presence around the stately home had been less obvious.

When Edward was younger he'd had a very happy disposition, but sometime during the last year he'd become far more moody and his temper somewhat mercurial. Garrett remembered more than one occasion recently, Edward snapping back at him in response to a harmless query.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Week 4 starts Saturday 13****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	22. Shuts up his windows, locks daylight out

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

Thank you once again to cocoalvin for her magic beta skills for this little fic.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****22. Shuts up his windows, locks far daylight out.**

Edward was at that moment in his room. He'd stolen through the window after climbing the sprawling tree outside. He preferred to enter and leave that way to avoid the worried looks from his mother and the all too knowing eyes of his father. The lights were off and only the moonlight streaming through the partially open curtains illuminated the spacious room.

He much preferred his own company to that of others lately. His mother treated him like a child, his father had expectations, and his brothers were fully occupied in the 'business'. Garrett was a haven but lately distracted.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Sunday 14****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily (at) edwardsisobel and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	23. Black and portentous is his humour

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****23. Black and portentous must this humour prove.**

Edward was almost invisible amongst the gilded colors of the bedroom furnishings. His hair, which many described as bronze, melded into the burnished autumn colors of the coverlet, as did the moss green of his sweater. He was motionless, simply staring at the ceiling, willing the hours to pass more quickly until the dead of night and welcome sleep.

He resented the knowledge he was considered too young to contribute to the family business. Equally, he agonized over the goddess who barely gave him the time of day, thinking him too young to be a serious contender for her affections.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Monday 15****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily (at) edwardsisobel and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	24. But to himself so secret and so close

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****24. But to himself so secret and so close.**

Garrett knocked on Carlisle's office door. As he entered, he reflected on this family that he was closer to than his own. He'd met Carlisle Cullen when he was much younger, on his first tour of duty. Carlisle, his immediate superior officer, had saved his ass more times than he could count. Garrett had sworn to protect each and every Cullen with his last breath.

A heavy weight settled on his chest as he sank into the armchair, as it was wont to do when he thought of the Cullen who he loved, just a little more than the rest.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tuesday 16****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily (at) edwardsisobel and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	25. Learn from whence his sorrows grow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****25. Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.**

Carlisle didn't waste time on re-hashing the incident with Garrett. Garrett would know he'd disappointed him and would be castigating himself as it was. He'd let things get out of hand and it wouldn't happen again, of that Carlisle was confident.

After Garrett outlined his plans for resolving the problem he'd had a hand in, Carlisle nodded his agreement and then launched into the other issue he had on his mind.

"Garrett, I want to talk to you about Edward." His youngest. So much younger than his siblings—he'd been an afterthought really, but now the apple of his eye.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wednesday 17****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily (at) edwardsisobel and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	26. Ere he can spread his sweet leaves

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****26. Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air.**

Carlisle loved his sons equally but he had an especially soft spot for Edward who reminded him so much of his darling wife, Esme. Like Esme, Edward was artistic and soft-hearted. He had a great future assured him in that arena, and truth to tell, he was probably harder on Edward because of it. Maybe he was getting softer in his middle age, but he didn't want Edward's inner light to be lost in the harshness of the business he had inherited like his father before him.

Emmett and Jasper though were more like him and thrived on the thrill.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wednesday 17****th**** August**

**Pic teases for each week tweeted daily (at) edwardsisobel and also on my blog http : / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com**


	27. We would as willingly give cure as know

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****27. We would as willingly give cure as know.**

"Garrett, Edward greatly worries me. He's always been a daydreamer with his head in the clouds, but lately he barely acknowledges my existence and his moods are so black. I miss our long chats about the philosophies of life, listening to his latest piano piece, and him generally underfoot."

Carlisle thought longingly of those days when Edward was so open and guileless. If he only knew what was troubling him, then maybe he could find a way to help him.

"You spend a lot of time with Edward, Garrett. Is it just normal teenage hormones or is there something else?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 19****th**** August**


	28. I'll know his grievance, or be denied

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****28. I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.**

Garrett was taken aback by Carlisle's comment, so soon after Esme's own queries. He often spent time with Edward, seeing in him his own younger brother lost so young to illness. His own problems had been to the forefront in recent months though and he realized that Edward had suffered in the process.

"I'll have a chat with him in the morning, Carlisle. I've had other things going on lately and I've not spent much time with Edward at all."

"I appreciate it, Garrett. I wish he would talk to me but apparently fathers are persona-non-grata for a teenage boy."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Week 5 starts Saturday 20****th**** August**


	29. What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 29 ****What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours.**

True to his word, Garrett sought out Edward the next morning, finding him in a meadow propped up against a tree and scribbling furiously into a book, a frown gracing his face.

"Penning your obituary, Edward? Are things that bad?" Garrett joked.

Edward looked up, scowling into the sun but brightening marginally when he saw who it was that had disturbed him. He merely lifted his brow.

"So, what is troubling you, Edward?" Garrett asked earnestly.

"My days are too long, filled with nothingness, is what's wrong. I'm not suited for the business apparently?

"Is that all?"

"Not quite."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**A quick thank you to my wonderful beta for this story, cocoalvin, who writes a little drabble fic of her own – Insomnia – it's slashy and full of yummy goodness.**

**Next Update: Sunday 21****st**** August**


	30. Not having that which makes them short

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 30 ****Not having that, which, having, makes them short.**

"Are you in love?" Garrett asked Edward, remembering the last girl for which Edward professed that emotion.

"Yes and no," Edward replied, hardly forthcoming.

"How can you be in love and not in love at the same time?"

Edward sighed dramatically before answering. "I'm in love, but I may as well not be—it's not returned." He stood up and started pacing in front of Garrett, tugging his hair in consternation as he did so. "It's not so easy to fall out of love as I thought, even though there appears no hope for it."

Garrett agreed wholeheartedly. He'd tried.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Monday 22****nd**** August**


	31. Dost thou not laugh?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 31 ****Dost thou not laugh****?**

"Am I not being absolutely ridiculous to be feeling this way? She's barely given me the time of day and I can hardly get her out of my thoughts," Edward cried, frustrated with himself as much as with the situation.

Garrett smiled at his young friend, glad that the reasons for his changeable moods were something every teenage boy suffered from—being too young, not yet a full grown man—and nothing sinister or dangerous.

"No, Edward. You are not being ridiculous. Our hearts can't be told who to love or not to love. If only it were that easy."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tuesday 23****rd**** August**


	32. This is not Romeo, he's some other where

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 32 ****This is not Romeo, he's some other where.**

"I just don't feel like me anymore, Garrett," Edward raged. "I can't concentrate on my compositions. Nothing I write seems to make sense and I've not a thought in my head, unless it's of her. I just feel so angry and frustrated all of the time. I can't sleep and then I sleep the day away."

Garrett tried valiantly to keep a smile from his face. He had suffered through Edward falling in and out of love at the drop of a hat since Edward had turned sixteen. His was a dramatic soul and he imagined himself in love frequently.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wednesday 24****th**** August**


	33. What, shall I groan and tell thee?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 33 ****What, shall I groan and tell thee?**

Garrett was curious as to whom Edward was swooning over this time. It did sound somewhat more serious than his previous little crushes. "Who is this paragon of beauty that you so admire, Edward? Do I know her?"

Edward blushed and answered Garrett reluctantly, "No, I don't think you do."

"Does she go to your school?" Garrett prompted, watching Edward fidget with his notebook and pen, obviously loathe to disclose the girl's name. Edward's reticence intrigued Garrett as he was usually such an open book. "Well, Edward?"

Edward looked up at Garrett and muttered, "No, she doesn't attend school anymore."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Thursday 25****th**** August**


	34. She hath forsworn to love

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 34 ****She hath forsworn to love**

"An older woman then?" asked Garrett.

Edward nodded, half embarrassed and half proud of that fact. He told Garrett that he first spied the beauteous Rosalie as she was balanced precariously on a step ladder at the library, shelving some books up high. Her pale blond hair cascading over her shoulders had caught his eye, followed shortly after by her curvaceous figure in her form-fitting sweater and tight skirt.

Garrett learned that she was a librarian and Edward had struck up a friendship with her. He also learned that she had told Edward she was not interested in dating. Anyone.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 26****th**** August**


	35. Be ruled by me, forget to think of her

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 35 ****Be ruled by me, forget to think of her.**

"If this Rosalie is a lost cause, then the only cure for heartache, Edward, is to get back out there and meet someone who _is_ interested in a relationship with you," Garrett said, then realizing the words he'd just spoken, felt like laughing out loud.

He should take his own advice, although in his own situation, he had no idea if it was a lost cause or not. He'd never disclosed his feelings to the recipient of his heart.

"I hardly think, Garrett, that I will be able to expunge Rosalie from my mind simply by looking elsewhere. Do you?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Week 6 starts Saturday 27****th**** August**


	36. But Montague is bound as well as I

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****36. But Montague is bound as well as I, in penalty alike.**

Charlie Swan was torn. Since he'd been called to the station house he'd been reconsidering Newton's proposal. If he and Cullen were both bound by the ultimatum delivered, and both 'families' kept to the bargain, then there was no need of an affiliation with Newton.

Bella was really too young for what had been negotiated and he was having second thoughts about making her a part of the bargain. It was true that she was a handful—she was forever rolling her eyes at him and was very forthcoming about her opinions—a lot like her mother.

_What to do?_

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Thank you as always to my gorgeous beta, cocoalvin, she is the bomb!**

**Next Update: Sunday 28****th**** August**


	37. But now, what say you to my suit?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****37 ****But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?**

Mike Newton was sitting in Charlie's office, across the desk from him, an emissary from his father. He was smiling pleasantly, if a little vacantly, and Charlie felt a pang of remorse for even considering this union between him and his daughter. Mike was more mature in years but he was no match for his daughter in common sense and wit.

"Bella is still quite young, Mike. I'm not so sure she is ready for marriage," Charlie said.

"I'm more than happy to have a long engagement, Charlie," Newton responded, countering his argument successfully. Maybe not so dim-witted after all.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Monday 29****th**** August**


	38. The earth hath swallow'd all but she

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****38 The earth hath swallow'd all my hopes but she.**

Charlie frowned. This conversation was not going the way he intended.

"I have many reservations about this arrangement to be honest, Mike. Bella is my only surviving child, the rest are buried deep within the ground. She has been indulged her entire life and will not react well to having a decision of this magnitude made for her. I would not have her unhappy in a loveless marriage."

Through his office window, Charlie watched Bella conversing with James in the garden. The two were very close; James had been brought up in this household on the death of his parents.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tuesday 30****th**** August**


	39. But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****39 But woo her, gentle Paris, get her heart.**

Charlie was aware of Mike's background. His wife had inundated him with information about his prominent standing in the community, his wholesome looks and gentle nature, and his family's wealth rivaled his own. In all, a good match for his daughter.

He'd noticed them chatting at various functions over the last year or so, and they apparently had some friends in common. His mind made up, Charlie spoke the words that would seal the deal.

"Mike, my consent is but the first part; if you can gain Bella's affection and she agrees to your proposal, then it shall be done.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Wednesday 31****st**** August**


	40. This night I hold an old accustom feast

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****40 This night I hold an old accustom'd feast.**

As luck would have it, Charlie and his family had tickets to attend a charity ball later in the week. He extended an invitation for Mike to attend with them along with James, Peter and Laurent.

"It is your chance to impress Bella at the fancy dress ball. As my guest you will have ample time to talk and to woo, and most of all to impress my daughter."

Mike took the spare invitation, which Charlie fished out of his drawer and handed to him, with confidence. He was sure that with concentrated proximity Bella would fall under his charm.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Thursday 1****st**** September**


	41. And like her most whose merit shall be

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****41. And like her most whose merit shall be.**

Satisfied with the outcome of the meeting, and certain of his ability to capture the heart of the young Bella, Mike left Charlie Swan's office. On his way to the door, he did spy the object of his affection in the garden, behind thick glass, and talking to her cousin.

He stopped for a moment, enjoying the view of his prize with long, dark hair lifting and floating in the gentle breeze in concert with her billowing skirt. He watched her full pink lips smile and giggle as she spoke with animation on a topic he could not quite hear.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 2****nd**** September**


	42. Of many mine being one may stand

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****42 Which on more view, of many mine being one may stand in number.**

James too was enthralled with the way the gentle breeze pressed Bella's loose shirt against her breasts, her tight nipples peeking out with the slight coolness that had descended in the air. He resisted the urge to reach out and snag the soft tendrils of hair that snaked across her face and place them behind her ears, allowing him to touch her.

Although he was aware that a match between him and his young cousin was immoral, it did not help the attraction he held for her.

Woe betide any fellow who did try to claim her as his own.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Week 7 starts Saturday 3****rd**** September**


	43. A fair assembly:wither should they come?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****43. A fair assembly: wither should they come?**

Edward's spirits were lifted considerably after talking to Garrett earlier. Whilst he didn't believe that his feelings for Rosalie would magically disappear, he did feel lighter after unburdening his soul to his mentor.

As he passed through the front door he spied a handful of colorful invitations on the sideboard in the hallway. His curiosity piqued, he lifted one and scanned the contents. It was for a fundraising event, a fancy-dress ball to be exact.

Garrett scooped up an invitation up as he walked past, and as he scanned it a smile formed. "This is exactly what you need, Edward."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Lots of hugs and smooches to my lovely beta, cocoalvin, she makes sure ****all my 100 words read right and make sense in the big picture – thanks bb *mwah***

**Oh, and if you'd like to see the banner or weekly pic teases, check out my blog http: / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com (take out the spaces) and I tweet them each day. I'm edwardsisobel on twitter too.**

**Next Update: Sunday 4****th**** September**


	44. I pray, come and crush a cup of wine

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****44. I pray, come and crush a cup of wine. Rest you merry!**

Edward was shaking his head at Garrett's words; his action arrested as a memory came to him. Rosalie mentioned something about a fancy dress outfit last week and he had stupidly assumed it was something to do with the library. If he went, maybe he'd get the chance to show her how mature he could be outside of a study environment.

Garrett pondered the idea of coaxing Edward to the ball. He was sure to meet many a lovely young lady there. This may be the solution to his pining over an unrequited love.

"We should go," they said together.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Monday 5****th**** September**


	45. I will make thee think thy swan a cow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****45. And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.**

Garrett looked upon Edward's excited face with some suspicion. What would make this taciturn lad so eager to attend? The answer as it came to him gave him no joy. Rosalie! _How to turn this around?_

"If the fair Rosalie is attending, Edward, be prepared to see her looks pale against the loveliness of the other beauties of the town. I swear you will think her positively plain next to some I know."

"Beauties?" Emmett boomed behind the pair as he and Jasper entered the house together. "Where and when? We'll be there! Jasper's celibate; he needs a woman, stat!"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Tuesday 6****th**** September**


	46. Turn tears to fires

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****46. Maintains such falsehood, then turn tears to fires.**

Jasper simply rolled his eyes at Emmett, long used to his juvenile thought processes.

"Not all of us run like a bull at a gate at any woman in sight, simply to get our dicks wet, Emmett," Jasper drawled. "There are those amongst us that are a little more discerning, eh Garrett, and don't go running around bragging about all our conquests?"

Garrett, whose eyes had not left Jasper's features since he'd walked in the room, blushed. It looked a little incongruous on such a burly man. All eyes were now on him, extremely curious, and waiting for his response.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beautiful Tyrant has been nominated as a candidate for 'Fic of the Week' over at The Lemonade Stand (Thanks Nic *mwah*), so if any readers feel so inclined to vote for me or one of the other fics nominated this week (I'm shaking in my boots at the competition) head on over to tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com**

**Next Update: Wednesday 7****th**** September**


	47. Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****47. Transparent heretics, be burnt for liars!**

Emmett, as always, assumed he knew the reason. "So, you've got a woman stashed away somewhere, Garrett?"

Edward, seeing his chance to elicit some information from Garrett for a change, piped in, "Yes, Garrett, who is this woman you obviously don't want us to meet? And why not? Do you think she'll take one look at a Cullen and dump your ass?"

Jasper, more than anyone, was very curious to hear Garrett's answer given the major epiphany he'd had in his own life. He'd wondered endlessly about what it meant by Garrett seemingly having no interest in dating at all.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Thursday 8****th**** September**


	48. In that crystal scales be weigh'd

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****48. But in that crystal scales let there be weigh'd.**

Garrett looked like a caged mountain lion, cornered on all sides with nowhere to go. He tried to play the questions off with a question of his own, closer to the truth than anyone would likely figure. Maybe his subtle wit could elicit a response that would give him some idea, finally, as to whether his feelings could ever be returned.

"What makes you think it's a woman I have stashed away?" he teased, responding to Emmett but sneaking a glance at Jasper to gauge his reaction.

Emmett outright laughed. "Yeah, right, Mr. I-wear-tight-black-shirts-to-show-off-my-muscles-to-the-girls Masen. Women positively drool after you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next Update: Friday 9****th**** September**


	49. But to rejoice in splendor of mine own

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter ****49. But to rejoice in splendor of mine own.  
><strong>

Jasper was happy that the focus had been deflected from him, anyone looking directly at his face would have seen the visceral effect that Garrett's statement had on him. He was still coming to terms with the reason he'd been single for a while, and to learn that the person who had made him question everything he thought to be true, was maybe feeling the same way, was a revelation.

"So it's agreed? We're all going then? Garrett asked.

Three nods. Each with a different agenda, or maybe they were more similar than they realized.

Each wanted to be noticed.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Thanks so much for reading and all of the reviews, makes me so happy that you are enjoying this little tale.  
><strong>

**Next Update: Week 8 starts Saturday 10****th****September2011. ****Many of you will be happy to know it's all about Bella!**


	50. What, lamb! What, ladybird!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 50 What, lamb! What ladybird! God forbid! Where's this girl?**

Renee Swan walked out of her husband's office later that afternoon, smiling smugly at the news Charlie had just imparted to her. Charlie thought he called the shots around here, but truly it took a lot of manipulation to mask that it was her will that was dominant.

"Where is Bella?" she called out, expecting someone to be at her beck and call. "Mrs. Cope, where is my daughter hiding herself this time?"

Mrs. Cope, efficient housekeeper personified, was hovering, forever anticipating her employer's needs.

"Bella is in the library, ma'am. I'll go fetch her and send her right up."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Lots of hugs and smooches to my lovely beta, cocoalvin, she's a legend – thanks bb *mwah***

**Oh, and if you'd like to see the banner or weekly pic teases, check out my blog http: / www . edwardsisobel . blogspot . com (take out the spaces) and I tweet them each day. I'm edwardsisobel on twitter too.**

**Next Update: Sunday 11****th**** September**


	51. What Juliet?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 51. What Juliet? **

It was not unusual to find Bella curled up in the corner of the window-seat situated at the far end of the library. It was partially hidden by a half curtain at the window and from there she was transported to other worlds and times, far away from her actual dreary existence.

From her father's insistence of being informed of her whereabouts at every minute of every day, and her mother's constant lectures to improve herself—not her mind, which she had no problem with—but her appearance and her social skills of which she'd been informed she had none.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 12****th**** September**


	52. How now, who calls?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 52. How now, who calls?**

Bella groaned aloud on hearing Mrs. Cope's voice calling her name from the doorway, pulling her away from the nineteenth century and the delicious Mr. Darcy. With a sigh, she pulled the curtain aside and poked her head out reluctantly.

"I'm right here, Mrs. Cope. Who is it looking for me this time? Is it my father being ridiculously protective, or my mother being ridiculously shallow?

"Bella! Hush now. You're a lucky young lady to have a mama and papa who love you enough to worry about you and want you to do well."

Bella felt immediately contrite. "I'm sorry."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 13****th**** September**


	53. Madam, I am here What is your will?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 53. Madam, I am here. What is your will?**

Just before they reached Renee Swan's sitting room, Mrs. Cope pulled out a hairbrush and fixed Bella's hair into a tidy chignon with wispy tendrils, as per her mother's preference. She had nothing to fix with Bella's clothes since Renee approved all the purchases for her daughter, even though in Mrs. Cope's personal opinion, she was dressed a little maturely for a pretty young girl.

Bella rapped smartly on the door and entered at her mother's request. "I'm here Mom, what is it to be this time, another make-up lesson?"

"Please call me Renee, Bella. We've been over this before."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 14th September**


	54. When thou has more wit

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 54. Thou wilt fall backward when thou has more wit.**

"Renee," Bella exaggerated, in a long drawn-out way. "Pray tell, what was of such urgency that I was summoned from the library during my free time?"

Renee Swan was not amused by her daughter's mocking words, even though she should be used to her daughter's attitude by now. At some point over the last few years, Bella had gone from a young girl eager to drink in everything Renee had to teach her, to a sullen and disrespectful teenager. Bella would prefer to have her nose in a book, or her fingers stained with ink while scribbling some romantic drivel.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 15th September**


	55. Thou was the prettiest babe e'er nursed

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 55. Thou was the prettiest babe that I e'er nursed.  
><strong>

"Mrs. Cope, hasn't Bella grown up into the loveliest of young women?"

The housekeeper nodded suspiciously; worried about what scheme Mrs. Swan was planning this time.

Mrs. Cope was torn.

She loved Bella like she was her own child; she was the one who had picked Bella up when she had fallen, she was the one who'd cleaned up her scrapes and helped with her homework. She was the one who Bella confided all her hopes and dreams, and her worry that her parents would force her into a life she did not want.

But the Swans' paid her wages.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 16****th**** September**


	56. The very theme I came to talk of

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 56. The very theme I came to talk of.  
><strong>

"I've been training you, Isabella, your entire life. Now is the time that your hard work will pay off."

Bella's heart plummeted at her mother's words. Was she going to have to head up some charity fundraiser that Renee had got it in her head to support? Or was it to attend one of those silly coming-out do's that Renee's stuffy friend's daughters deemed all the rage? Either seemed like a death sentence to her. Despite Renee's best efforts, she was uncomfortable in the spotlight, and despite hours of deportment training still liable to trip over a breath of air.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Week 9 starts Saturday 17th September**

**Due to popular demand I've started writing a companion drabble fic to this story featuring the developing relationship between Garrett and Jasper called Splendour Mine. It's a slash story so it's not appropriate to go into a lot of detail in this fic, which is after all about Edward and Bella. Not reading it will not detract from this story at all. **

**The first chapter of Splendour Mine will be posted shortly after this chapter is uploaded and corresponds roughly with Chapter 11 of Beautiful Tyrant where Garrett walks into the bar to break up the fight between the Cullens and Swans. The first 13 chapters have gone back a little in time to beef out the story so far. Chapter 14 of that story will then link in with Chapter 70 of this story and continue in tandem from there. Phew hope that all made sense.**

**If you don't have me on author alert, check out my profile. **

**Suz xxx**


	57. How stands your disposition to marry

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 57. How stands your disposition to be married?**

"Mike Newton was here today meeting with Daddy. Your father and I feel that he'd be perfect for you."

"Perfect for me, how?" Bella asked, always suspicious of the things her mother planned for her. She'd obviously gone the coming-out route and picked her date for the evening. Well, she'd better damn think again. She may be a bit shy and a little bit clumsy but she could score her own date, someone closer to her own age.

She never in a million years expected the words her mother said to her next.

"Why for your husband of course, Bella."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 18th September**


	58. It is an honour that I dream not of

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 58. It is an honour that I dream not of.**

"Husband?" Bella screamed at her mother in complete and utter shock. "You have got to be kidding me, Mom!" Bella's voice rose in agitation with each word spoken. Her mother had gone too far this time. And it was definitely her mother's doing, her father treated her as if she was still a young child; she was sure it had never crossed his mind until Renee had planted the idea.

"There is not a chance in hell that I would marry anyone, let alone Mike Newton," Bella continued. "Don't you think I'm a little too young to be getting married?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 19****th**** September**


	59. Why he's a man of wax

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 59. Why he's a man of wax.  
><strong>

"Isabella Swan, do not shout like a fishwife. I know perfectly well how old you are, I birthed you and it was not a pleasant experience let me tell you." Renee grimaced.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Cope, you know the Newton family quite well. Tell Bella about Mike."

It was true that Mrs. Cope did know the Newton family well. She had worked as a nanny in the household when Mike had been a little tyke. She had quite a soft spot for him.

"Oh, Mike is a nice looking and sensible man, Bella. You could do much worse."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 20th September**


	60. He's a flower, in faith, a very flower

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 60. He's a flower, in faith, a very flower.**

Bella turned in Mrs. Cope's direction and glared at her. Mrs. Cope, to her credit, did not cringe—long being used to Bella's temper. She did think good things of Mike, and although she thought Bella much too young to think of marrying anyone, if she was being forced to marry, then she knew Mike would do anything for her.

If anyone, Mrs. Cope felt a little sorry for Mike. He surely had no idea what he was letting himself in for. Bella, although shy in company, had a very strong will—more like her mother than Bella ever acknowledged.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 21st September**


	61. What say you? Can you love the gentleman

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 61. What say you? Can you love the gentleman?**

Renee was impatient. "Your father has given his approval to Mike, as long as you consent to the marriage as well. All we need is your agreement Bella. Do you think you could come to care for Mike?"

Bella's first response was to fight her mother every step of the way, but she'd found that rarely gained her what she wanted, it just made Renee more difficult to deal with. Sometimes it was easier to pretend to go along with her to some extent and manipulate from within.

"So Daddy won't force me to marry without love then?" Bella queried.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 22nd September**


	62. Speak briefly, can you like of Paris

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 62. Speak briefly, can you like of Paris' love?**

"Bella, I don't have time to play games. This alliance with Mike's family will benefit us, both financially and strategically. With the Newton's wealth and standing in the community, the Swan name will once again be synonymous with power in this town."

Bella considered her mother's words. She didn't want to be used as a pawn, but she was aware of her family's precarious position.

"Mike is highly sought after by the women in this town, just look at the way Jessica and Lauren fling themselves at him. But, for some reason he only wants you. What do you say?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 23****rd**** September**


	63. I'll look to like if looking liking move

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 63. I'll look to like, if looking liking move.**

"I'll think about it, Renee. I'm not making any promises. I hardly know Mike apart from a few functions we've chatted. Surely I can't be expected to make a decision on such short acquaintance?" Bella was satisfied that would put her mother off for a while, but her smugness was short-lived.

"You're exactly right, Bella. That is why we have invited Mike to attend the Heart Foundation Ball with us in a few days. He will be your date for the evening."

_Holy crap, I walked right into that one, didn't I?_

Knowing that she was cornered, Bella ungraciously acquiesced.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for the support you've shown my little fic. As a thank you I am posting two chapters tomorrow (Australian time) – one is the final chapter to Bella's meeting with her mother which will be posted in the morning and the next we've fast tracked to the night of the ball which will be posted as per normal.**

**Next Update: Saturday 24th September x 2**


	64. Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 64. Go girl, seek happy nights to happy days.**

Triumphant in getting her own way, Renee shooed her visitors out the door; she had plans to put in place to make sure this union happened soon for her own reasons.

Meanwhile, Bella was giving Mrs. Cope a piece of her mind for siding with her mother against her.

"Mrs. Cope, why would you encourage my mother that way? _Mike is wonderful, Mike is lovely…blah, blah, blah! _ If you like him so much, you should marry him!"

Mrs. Cope chuckled. "Bella, love, just go and try to have a good time, hmm. Heaven knows who you'll meet at the Ball."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Oops this chapter was supposed to post this morning but due to technical difficulties (aka sick child and distracted mum) it's a little late sorry.**

**Next Update: Saturday 24****th**** September , later today – two chapters today **


	65. The date is out of such proximity

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 65. The date is out of such proximity.**

Edward looked gloomily at the costume on his bed that Alice had just placed there. _Romeo? _ _Really?_

"Alice what on earth prompted you to choose this costume of all things? It's got tights for God's sake; my junk will be on show!"

Alice giggled. "Well the plan is for you to forget all about Rosalie by taking your pick of all the beautiful girls at the Ball. I thought it was a great costume. Rosaline, Rosalie…get it? Who knows little brother, you may just find your Juliet at the Ball."

"And that ended so well, didn't it, Alice?" Edward joked.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta for this story, cocoalvin. *MWAH***

**Next Update: Sunday 25****th**** September**


	66. We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 66. We'll have no Cupid hoodwink'd with a scarf.**

Alice was as excited to be going to the ball as the rest of them; maybe more so, as it would give her the chance to spend time with her new man under cover of anonymity. Dating life was hell with three protective brothers hovering.

The doorbell rang as she was descending the stairs in her cloak and small black mask. Her real costume was beneath the cloak but she didn't plan on her brothers seeing it and spoiling her fun. Angela, her best friend, walked through the door followed by her older brother Riley, secret crush of her youth.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 26****th**** September**


	67. Scaring the ladies like a crowkeeper

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 67. Scaring the ladies like a crow-keeper.**

Riley looked gorgeous in a shiny suit of armor and when he advised Alice he was supposed to be Lancelot, Alice could only laugh as she was dressed as Guinevere under her cloak and her date that evening would be King Arthur. Riley had never given any indication that he'd thought of Alice in any way other than as his younger sister's playmate, so she'd long given up hope of anything romantic happening there.

Her date tonight was the first man that had interested Alice besides Riley; the rest had all been designed to spark Riley's jealousy, to no avail.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 27****th**** September**


	68. Give me a torch, I'm not for ambling

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 68. Give me a torch, I am not for this ambling.**

Emmett was next to descend the stairs in an impressive young King Henry VIII costume that molded to his large frame. He was also in hose but unlike Edward he was very pleased to be showing off his 'junk'. He'd been single for a while, ever since he'd grown tired of Irina with her nagging ways, and was anxious to find a replacement for his affections.

Angela's eyes widened as Edward entered the foyer. _When did_ _Alice's baby brother grow up? _Edward's toned shoulders were encased in a blue tunic tapering down to a trim waist and strong, muscled legs.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 28****th**** September**


	69. I have a soul of lead

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 69. I have a soul of lead, so stakes me to the ground.**

"Edward, are we going to see the results of your dance lessons tonight?" Riley teased.

Edward narrowed his eyes at Alice, then Angela and back to Riley. "I see that the intelligence network is alive and well," he said. "I don't know if I feel like dancing tonight, Rosalie will most probably treat me like a kid brother again anyway."

Angela had the grace to blush at her part in gossiping, but Alice just blithely segued to a question about the whereabouts of Jasper and Garrett, as the limo was out the front waiting to ferry them to the ball.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 29****th**** September**


	70. Under love's heavy burden do I sink

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 70. Under love's heavy burden do I sink.  
><strong>

As Alice was about to dial Jasper's cell, Jasper and Garrett rushed through the door dressed as Musketeers, carrying their plumed hats. "Sorry we're late," Jasper said, "there was a last minute problem at work and we were delayed."

Emmett couldn't resist teasing. "Aren't there supposed to be 3 musketeers?"

"There will be," Alice said mysteriously.

Edward settled into the stretch limo and frowned. _How did he stand a chance with Rosalie against his brothers and Garrett? _Suddenly he didn't feel so confident in convincing Rosalie he was the one, he was also convinced that no other woman could compare.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 30th September**


	71. Too great oppression for a tender thing

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 71. Too great oppression for a tender thing.**

Riley sat across from Alice in the limousine and wondered about the small smile that hovered around her mouth as she stared out the window. She was planning something for sure.

He'd come to know her quite well over the years as she'd stayed at their home frequently since his sister had brought her home in junior year. He'd started noticing how beautiful she truly was when she was only seventeen and he'd been five years older, at twenty-two. He'd felt like a real pervert at the time, and absented himself as much as possible ever since to avoid temptation.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 1st October**


	72. If love be rough with you

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 72. If love be rough with you, be rough with love**

Emmett watched his younger brother sink deeper into the seat as love's woes weighed down on him. He decided that Edward was old enough to experience a woman tonight and he was determined to help him.

"Edward, listen and learn. I'm going to help you get this Rosalie chick you're so crazy about. Now pay attention and I will tell you how to land a woman." Edward was skeptical but then again Emmett was rarely without female company so his advice may just work.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Treat them mean, keep them keen'?"

Alice punched Emmett, hard.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**As always, much love to my wonderful beta for this story, cocoalvin. Smooches and hugs bb.**

**Next Update: Sunday 2****nd**** October**


	73. Prick love for pricking

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 73. Prick love for pricking, and you beat love down.**

Emmett ignored Alice's scowl, quietly instructing Edward on what to do to gain Rosalie's attention. Angela readily agreed to help too. It would be absolutely no hardship to dance with Edward and flirt a little with the aim of making Rosalie jealous. Her boyfriend, Peter, was away working right now and she'd only come to the party at Alice's insistence.

Garrett smirked. He'd checked Rosalie Hale out and she was a real ball-breaker. The last boyfriend had been a douche, but she'd totaled his car when she'd found out he'd been cheating on her. Edward was so not her type.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 3****rd**** October**


	74. The game was ne'er so fair, and I'm done

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 74. The game was ne'er so fair, and I am done.**

As Bella dressed for the evening, she was grateful that Renee's outfit was elaborate, because it would occupy her until it was too late to make a fuss about Bella's costume substitution. The dress Renee organized was for a Venetian courtesan, which she supposed was apt since her parents were giving her to Mike Newton. Bella never intended wearing the low-cut dress.

Mrs. Cope had made her a Juliet costume earlier in the year when she'd taken the lead in the school play. The dress was of cream satin with a modest sweetheart neckline, sheer sleeves and a quilted bodice.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 4****th**** October**


	75. If thou art dun, draw thee from the mire

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 75. If thou art dun, we'll draw thee from the mire.**

Renee was fuming as she sat in the limousine beside Charlie, her eyes averted from Bella in anger. _Damn that girl for ruining my plans once again._ Bella looked positively virginal now as opposed to the original courtesan costume that she'd ordered. She'd just have to make sure that she pushed Bella and Mike together as much as possible, and not give him any opportunity for his eyes to stray elsewhere.

Renee shifted restlessly on her seat, the large collar she wore, as Elizabeth 1, was distinctly uncomfortable, as were the spines of the stiffened petticoat beneath her full-length skirts.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 5th October**


	76. Come we burn daylight

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 76. Come we burn daylight.**

Her mood lifted as Renee saw Mike waiting at the entrance of his home. He was dressed as arranged as Casanova, and to her mind looked even more attractive in the costume. Sadly Bella no longer matched, although supposedly Casanova had a thing for corrupting virgins, so maybe all was not lost.

At least someone besides her biddable husband followed her instructions tonight. James too had ignored the costume she'd chosen, citing that it was too skimpy and that he'd feel uncomfortable all evening. The costume he'd replaced it with did suit him, his golden locks complimenting the regal look.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 6****th**** October**

**Sorry, I was fail at review replies for yesterday's chapter and a bit late posting today – big day at work, another visit to the docs with my son and starving children to cook for before I could sit at the computer – no wonder I try to post just before I leave work most days.**

**Thanks all for the wonderful support for this story.**


	77. We waste our light in vain

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 77. We waste our light in vain, like lamps by day.**

Renee watched Bella and Mike interact.

While it was true that this alliance would benefit the family in many ways, Renee had an ulterior motive of her own for this union. While Renee loved her daughter in her own way, Bella was completely oblivious to the fact that she was ruining things for her.

James watched them too, his eyes betraying his feelings about the situation.

No good could come of the feelings that James had for her daughter. Renee would take her out of the equation. This marriage would get Bella out of the house and away from James.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 7****th**** October**


	78. While they do dream things true

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 78. That dreamers often lie in bed asleep, while they do dream things true.**

The Cullen limousine pulled to a stop, the door was opened and a smiling face peered in. As his eyes found Angela as Queen Anne, he swept his feathered hat off his head and bowed deeply. "Your Majesty," he said before reaching in and enveloping her in strong arms.

"Peter…I mean Porthos," Angela sighed, "I can't believe you're here. I thought you'd still be in the Middle East on the protection detail." Peter worked alongside Garrett and Jasper; he was the third musketeer tonight.

"Happy birthday, Angela," Alice sing-songed, as Angela turned with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**So…all the players are now at the Ball–let the fun begin!**

**Next Update: Saturday 8****th**** October**


	79. You are welcome!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

Its time! It's time!

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 80. You are welcome!**

The organizers of the ball had outdone themselves. As the guests arrived at Field Museum, each was shocked at the amazing transformation of the usually practical building by day now turned into old world charm this night.

What looked like fog misted through the imposing columns of the façade, with footlights shining up to outline the stonework in detail. Liveried, masked footmen assisted each guest from their vehicles and directed them into the interior, where music could be heard wafting out along with muted voices and outbursts of laughter.

What had seemed like an ordinary night now promised the extraordinary.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**An enormous smooch-filled hug to cocoalvin for beta'ing this week's chapters. You're awesome bb!**

**Next Update: Sunday 9****th**** October**


	80. Come, musicians, play

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 80. Come, musicians, play**

Inside, it was even more atmospheric than the imposing entrance. Mist floated several inches off the floor and was swept into the air as accomplished dancers dipped and whirled past the newcomers. White columns were entwined with dark green vines with spots of white scented flowers. Mystery abounded as anonymity was the game tonight with masks and elaborate costumes in place. Fairies wandered through the crowd in long shimmery, floaty dresses, handing out sparkling champagne in flutes. It was Shakespeare's _Midsummer Night's Dream_ come to life.

Of one thing the newcomers' were sure—magic was definitely in the air tonight.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**So sorry I have been fail at replying over the weekend. My new modem has decided to only work in short bursts and I had to type this chapter on my phone to get it posted today. **

**The setting for the ball has been established now so tomorrow we'll see what's in store for our players.**

**Next Update: Monday 10****th**** October**


	81. A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 81. A hall, a hall! give room! and foot it, girls.**

Ever safety conscious, the Cullen boys scanned their surroundings, pointed out emergency exits to their party, along with instructions for where to meet up.

Angela informed Peter of Emmett's plan and grabbed Edward's hand, pulling him out onto the dance-floor before he could form a protest.

Emmett melted into the night to fulfill his own plans and Riley bowed to Alice and asked her to dance. Alice had looked up several times during the ride there, each time his eyes had burned into hers. For too long she'd dreamed of him looking at her like that. Could she trust it?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 11th October**


	82. What lady is that?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 82. What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?**

Unbeknownst to Edward, Rosalie had seen his arrival before the mask had descended. She'd been behind a column avoiding the advances of a work colleague, and was now feeling a little put out that Edward was with a lovely woman around her age, who seemed to have no qualms about dancing with the younger man.

As Edward waltzed with Angela, he surreptitiously scanned the crowd for his gorgeous Rosalie. On the third circuit of the floor he stopped dead on the edge of the dance-floor and stared in awe at the vision hiding behind a column.

His heart stopped beating.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 12th October**


	83. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 83. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows**

Angela whispered into Edward's ear, "The plan is to make Rosalie jealous, Edward. Not to gawp at her openly and scare her away."

"Who? No, not Rosalie, Ange. The girl behind the post there." Edward nodded toward the other side of the crowded room. "Do you know who she is?"

Edward had glimpsed long, dark hair held back by a small glittery circlet. Chocolate fell down in waves over cream silk and chiffon. Her dark eyes were dreamy as she surveyed the room, her plump lips parted slightly as she peeked around the column. She looked so young and innocent.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 13th October**

**PS: Many reviewers thought that Edward would say 'Rosalie who?' once he met Bella – this chapter is for you girls, thanks for the inspiration xx**


	84. Did my heart love till now?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 84. Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight!**

Edward could not look away from the vision he'd spied as he circled the dance-floor. A flash of dark eyes radiating from a creamy complexion and he was done for. Everyone in the room disappeared from his sight and there was only her. Sweet, innocent, loveliness in its purest form.

He'd thought his heart beat for girls before but it was nothing like this. Then, he'd been full of doubt; his head full of noisy debate, back and forth about his feelings. Now there was stillness; an absolute certainty in his mind; clarity that this girl already owned his soul.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 13th October**


	85. I never saw true beauty till this night

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 85. For I never saw true beauty till this night.**

She was everything Edward never knew he yearned for. Her eyes were deep pools that promised much, wrapped up in demure cream chiffon that shouted of her innocence. She was beautiful in a classic old-fashioned way, no artificially enhanced curves or over-rouged lips for her. She was perfect.

Edward frowned when a slightly older man approached her. He sensed that she was reluctant to go with him, but seemed compelled to do so. This time it was Edward who melted into the edges of the room as he simmered, watching his girl in the arms of another on the dance-floor.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Soooo Rosalie has been forgotten and Edward has glimpsed the perfect girl…**

**Next Update: Saturday 15th October**


	86. This by his voice, should be a Montague

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 86. This by his voice, should be a Montague!**

James watched that Newton idiot dancing attendance on his cousin; he looked like a Ken doll with that plastered-on smile and slicked-back hair. He wasn't worthy of Bella's attention. James was fuming at his Aunt's scheming. He knew, to his disgust, the real reason why Renee wanted Bella out of the house, and he was happy that his little plan for revenge against the Cullens would stick the knife to Renee too.

He swore under his breath when he saw the Cullen contingent arrive. He hadn't really counted on that big a group and was worried his plan might suffer.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thank you to the delightful, cocoalvin, for beta'ing this week's chapters even though she had a story of her own to get out. *mwah* love ya bb.**

**Next Update: Sunday 16****th**** October**


	87. A virtuous and wellgoverned youth

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 87. To be a virtuous and well-governed youth.**

Charlie Swan saw the Cullens walk in and James stiffen beside him. James's hand slid inside his coat and Charlie saw the glint of his pistol within the folds.

"Put that thing away before you cause a scene, you idiot," Charlie seethed.

James sullenly did as Charlie requested. "I just wanted to be prepared, Uncle. The Cullens are here en-masse and you can be sure they are armed."

Charlie watched the Cullen boys. He was impressed with their diligence in making sure the venue was safe for their party before wandering off to enjoy themselves.

"They look well-behaved to me."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 17****th**** October**


	88. You are a princox go be quiet

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 88. You are a princox; go be quiet.**

James was prepared to argue when he saw his date for the evening on the dance-floor with another man. He wouldn't have cared less normally as this date was far from romantic, but the look in her eyes for her dance partner made him seethe with anger. He excused himself from his uncle's side and made his way to the woman, all thoughts of Bella forgotten.

Bella managed to elude Mike for thirty minutes, but finally she'd agreed to dance…reluctantly. As she revolved around the floor, Bella felt a tingle up her spine, then saw intense green eyes following her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**I had no internet at home over the weekend (due to children at home over holidays apparently watching movies in peak time gah) so I didn't quite get to catch up with all review replies. So sorry to those I've missed, I'll make it up to you this week. Loved all your reviews and totally agree – James is a douche!**

**I started drafting up a little summary of who is who and what has happened so far, which I'm thinking of posting tomorrow as well as the normal chapter. There is a lot happening at the ball, some of which was put in motion a while ago and it will hopefully help cement the relationships in your mind as you read.**

**Next Update: Tuesday 18****th**** October**


	89. Beautiful Tyrant Recap

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

**FF Summary:**

A modern day story of a Romeo and his Juliet. A tale of love and woe told in 100 word drabbles. Will this love affair end in tragedy too? Edward and Bella. AH.

**I've received a few queries about relationships and events recently, so I thought it was a good time to do a little recap of who was related to who and what has happened so far, as things are really starting to get a bit intricate. This hasn't been beta'd and since I lost the original recap I started over the weekend it is probably a bit rougher than I would have liked – I had to whip this up at lunch and breaks between working on clients paperwork today…**

**A recap **

**The Setting:**

Chicago 2010

The Cullen and Swan families have a long running feud which seems to date back to prohibition times when vice and violence in Chicago was in its prime. Charlie Swan and Carlisle Cullen called a truce many years ago when things had got out of hand, but lately their men have clashed a few times too many for the Commissioner of Police, Aro Prince. Prince has given them an ultimatum: clean up their acts or their business empires will fall.

**The Players: The Cullen Family and Associates**

**Carlisle Cullen: **

Head of the Cullen family at 52.

Married to Esme (Platt).

Children: Emmett (30) Jasper (28) Alice (24) and Edward (17)

Carlisle joined the military at 20, encouraged by his father who thought that the training and discipline would aid Carlisle in running the family business when it came time. When his father died, Carlisle came home and resumed his place running the business empire his family had accumulated over decades.

Carlisle is a real family man who adores his wife and children. He is worried about the effects of the emerging violence with the Swan family, particularly his older sons who are caught up in the altercations. He is also worried about Edward whose mood changes and sullenness are in direct contrast to when he was younger. He hopes it's nothing more than just the teenage hormones.

**Esme Cullen:**

Wife of Carlisle Cullen and is 49.

Esme comes from a socialite family of Chicago. She preferred to stay at home when her children were small, but has operated an interior design business part time since Edward entered High School. She is a caring wife and mother and loves to cook for her family who all still live at home, albeit in different wings of the house.

**Emmett Cullen:**

Oldest son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen at 30.

He works for his father in the family business mostly learning the ropes so that he can take over the business when Carlisle retires plus he is the lead for all US work the firm undertakes.

He is currently single but has dated a long string of society girls, the last being Irina Denali who he split from for being too clingy and a little bit uppity. He hadn't really intended to get serious with her, but she was the cousin of Jasper's girlfriend and Jasper threatened to make his life difficult if he upset Kate. He wasn't threatened at all by Jasper's threats but he'd thought he'd try monogamy for a while.

Emmett is rather hot-headed when he feels his family is threatened and does tend to fly off the handle a little too much. Something about the Swan boys is really getting under his skin.

Emmett is excited to be at the Ball because he hopes to find a new woman to replace Irina in his affections. He is wearing a young Henry VIII costume.

**Jasper Cullen:**

Second born son of Carlisle and Esme Cullen at 28.

He too works for his father in the family business, although he does concentrate on the more demanding international work which has been expanding over the last few years. Jasper has been trained by Garrett Mason, a former military associate of his father who now works for the family.

Jasper is usually the calm controlled one, but lately he seems to have let James Swan get under his skin. He thinks it's because he is distracted and confused about his love life. He dated Kate Denali for four years but ended things with her when he realised he was attracted to Garrett and it wasn't a fleeting thing. He has been single for six months while coming to terms with the way he is feeling about a man who until recently he thought was straight. Garrett surprised him just before the ball by intimating that he might not be as straight as he thought.

In the companion fic, Splendour Mine, they have just kissed for the first time in a secluded corner of the ball venue. Jasper is wearing a Musketeer Costume.

**Alice Cullen:**

Third born child and only daughter of Carlisle and Esme Cullen at 24.

Alice studied Art at College and now works for a Gallery in town. She loves her brothers dearly but they can be overbearing and have caused a few potential suitors to back off after one of them had a quick word to a boyfriend or two about how to treat their sister.

She is secretly in love with Riley Biers, the older brother of her best friend, Angela, who she went to school with. Alice has never said anything as she feels that Riley still sees her as the young girl who first befriended his sister. She has tried to make him jealous on a number of occasions by flaunting boyfriends in his face but he doesn't seem to see her as anything more than his little sisters friend.

At this point in time, Alice has just decided to forget Riley all together and pursue a new man that she has met instead. To get lost in the crowd at the ball to spend time with her new man and to avoid her meddling brothers, she is wearing a different costume under her cloak to meet up with him. Riley however has just asked her to dance and appears to be looking at her differently than he has always done. Alice is wearing a Guinevere outfit under her cloak.

**Edward Cullen:**

Edward is the baby of the Cullen family at just 17.

He was a surprise for his parents, who had not planned any further children, and has been doted on ever since. He is very much like his mother and sister and artistic in nature. He plays piano, paints and writes.

At the start of the story he has his family very worried about him due to a sudden change in behaviour. Previously he has a happy child, but now he is always moody and sullen and spends a lot of time on his own pondering his life. He feels that he is not living up to his older brother's standards, and feels that his father has no faith in him by not allowing him to train with Garrett and Jasper in preparation for joining the family business. He also thinks himself in love with an older woman he met at the library, Rosalie, who does not return his feelings.

He has felt better about things since he spoke to Garrett about his feelings. He's looked up to Garrett since he's come to work for his father and Garrett has a soft spot for Edward, as he reminds him of his own younger brother who died.

Edward sees the Ball as a way to get Rosalie to notice that he is more grown-up and mature than she thinks. Emmett has decided to help Edward secure Rosalie's interest by schooling Edward on the practice of seduction – his plan is for Edward to dance with Angela and ignore Rosalie, thereby making her jealous and prompting her to see Edward differently. Edward is wearing a Romeo costume to the Ball.

Instead, as Edward dances with Angela, he spots a young girl who looks to be his age and is everything his young heart desires, and then is left simmering with anger when an older man pulls the reluctant girl onto the dance floor….

**The Cullen Associates:**

**Garrett: **Garrett Mason is 32 and met the Cullen's through Carlisle Cullen, who was his superior officer in the military. Carlisle saved Garrett's life a number of times, and now that he has come to work for Carlisle has vowed to protect the Cullens with his life. He is very protective of them as they have treated him like a part of the family, and he has no one left since his parents and younger brother died in a car accident while he was on duty. Garrett is gay but none of the family is aware of that fact as Garrett has never come out. His father was in the military before him and was sadly homophobic. He is attracted to Jasper, which he thought was a lost cause until something 'came up' at the ball… Garret is wearing the 2nd Musketeer costume.

**Angela: **Angela Biers is 24. She is Alice's best friend and younger sister of Riley Biers. Angela is currently dating Peter Whitlock, who works alongside the Cullen boys. Angela is wearing a Queen Anne costume to match Peter in the 3rd Musketeer costume. It is Angela's birthday the day of the ball and Alice had fixed it so that Peter would return early from assignment to surprise her. She and Edward have just danced as per the plan that Emmett concocted but Edward became enamoured of a girl he saw on the dance floor and Angela has left him to go and find Peter.

**Riley: **Riley Biers is 29 and is Angela's big brother. He first noticed Alice when he came home from College and little Alice had turned 17. He was 22 at the time and he felt like a dirty old man for thinking that way about his sister's young friend. His feelings for Alice have never disappeared however he has never acted on them, since Alice has dated a lot in the years since seemingly only thinking of him as Angela's big brother. He hasn't been able to take his eyes off her since he walked into the foyer the night of the ball. He has asked Alice to dance….

**Peter: **Peter Whitlock has worked for the Cullen's for some years and he met Angela at a work Christmas do a few years earlier. He is wearing the 3rd Musketeer costume and while Angela was dancing with Edward, he was busy scoping out the ball for signs of danger for the Cullen family.

**The Players: The Swan Family and Associates**

**Charlie Swan: **

Head of the Swan family at 56.

Married to Renee (Higginbotham)

Children: Isabella (17)

Charlie has been brought up in the family business just like his father before him. His father was a hard taskmaster and Charlie seems to have inherited those traits from him. Charlie married Renee, who was ten years his junior, as she seemed pliable and young at the time. To his cost, he found out that Renee is a lying, manipulative shrew who pretty much makes his life miserable. The shame of it all is that he loves her.

When his sister and her husband were killed, he took in his 15yo nephew, James Swan. Charlie and Renee had trouble having children, having lost several in childbirth, so Charlie sees James as his successor for the business, as he wants to keep it in the family. He fears that Renee has spoiled the boy too much because since he turned 18 he has been a real hot-head when things don't go his way.

Charlie is envious of his old enemy, Carlisle Cullen, for producing such strapping boys and who have grown the Cullen business in recent years. His men have come off the worse for wear after altercations with the Cullens, and when the Newton family approached him to join forces he jumped at the chance, to better compete against the Cullens. He has a soft spot for his only child, Bella, but greed sees him making a deal with Mike Newton for Bella's hand in marriage, with the proviso that Bella agrees. Renee talked him into agreeing to the proposal with threats to leave him.

Charlie is suspicious of James lately, he's been closeted with Renee too much and then off missing and cagey about where he's been. Charlie sees an opportunity to put him in his place when the Cullen boys walk into the Ball by commenting favourably on them. Charlie is wearing the costume picked out for him by Renee – Lord Robert Dudley.

**Renee Swan:**

Wife of Charles Swan and is 46.

Renee met Charlie when she was dancing at an upmarket strip club in New York when Charlie was visiting (this has not been disclosed in the original story but I thought it a nice little titbit for the recap). She was 18 and he was 28. She is cold and calculating and has manipulated Charlie often since they've been married. She has tried to manipulate Bella all her life as well. She has never really been accepted by the local society women and sees her way into the group is by grooming Bella. Now that Bella is older and her natural beauty is shining through, she is jealous of her daughter and has seen the chance to get her out from underfoot by negotiating her marriage with Mike Newton. She is dressed as Elizabeth 1 at the ball.

**Bella Swan:**

Bella is the only living child of Charlie and Renee Swan and is 17.

When she was younger she looked up to her mother and wanted to be just like her, and tried hard to do what her mother wanted. Now she is a little older and has seen through Renee's exterior to the cold woman underneath. She is sick of being treated as Renee's puppet and is slowly starting to stand up for herself. She's met much opposition though and Renee's punishments of taking her books and music from her as well as removing her from school and home-schooling her, have meant that Bella is feeling very isolated and has no real friends. She only has James who she sees as a big brother she looks up to. She has acquaintances such as Mike Newton, Lauren and Jessica who attend the same society functions as she does, but that is all the outside contact she really has.

Bella has seen a loving mother only through the housekeeper, Mrs. Cope, who has treated her like her own daughter as she's grown up. Bella is outraged by her mother's latest plan – to marry her off to Mike Newton. Bella was outmanoeuvred by her mother and is now attending a charity ball as Mike's date to get to know him before making a decision about marrying him. She has no intention of doing so but is toeing the line, trying to get out of it while pretending to do what her mother wants.

Her first sign of defiance is to ignore the costume chosen by her mother which was designed to entice Mike's attentions, and is wearing a demure cream Juliet costume instead. At the ball she managed to elude Mike for some time, however she is currently on the dance floor with him when she feels a tingle run up her spine and she spots intense green eyes watching her every move….

**The Swan Associates:**

**James: **James Swan is 25 and is the son of Charlie's sister and her husband who passed away in a car crash many years earlier. He has lived with Charlie and Renee since he was 15 and is being groomed by Charlie to take over the family business. He has developed an inappropriate attraction to Bella since she started maturing, which he knows is wrong and has no plans to pursue. He does spend a lot of time with her though and is protective of her. He is seething about Renee's plan to marry her off to Mike for her own gains and hates her for reasons of his own. James has a lot of anger in him for the Cullens too. They have beat him and won a number of contract jobs over the last year which have led to the outbreaks of violence between the two families. Losing the fight with Jasper at the bar was the final straw. His plan for revenge against the Cullen's will also hurt Renee. James refused to wear the costume Renee had picked out for him – it was a skimpy roman toga – and instead wore something regal he chose himself. At the moment he spots the woman he asked to the ball on the dance-floor with another man and has taken off, leaving Bella with Mike…

**Laurent: **Laurent is one of Charlie Swan's employees who works closely with James. He is even more of a hot-head than James and has got them into a lot of scrapes over the years. He has been bested by Emmett Cullen recently in the bar fight.

**Mike: **Mike Newton is 24 and the oldest son of Terrance Newman, one of the society families of Chicago. He has seen the business opportunity to merge his business with Charlie Swan's business as a way to get Bella for himself. He has known her for a while and she has never noticed his attempts to get to know her better. He is ecstatic that Charlie has agreed to his proposal and thinks that it will be easy to get Bella to agree to marrying him if she spends time with him. He is dressed as Casanova and is currently dancing with Bella…

Hopefully I haven't missed out anyone or anything vital, but feel free to DM me if you have any questions.

So, on with the show…

Suz xxx

**..**..**..**..**


	90. Patience perforce

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

I just posted a little recap of who's who and a summary of what's happened so far just before - It will show up as Chapter 89 if you'd like to read it first.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 90. Patience perforce with willful choler meeting.**

Never in Alice's wildest dreams would she have expected to be in Riley's arms circling the dance floor, their eyes clinging, their hearts beating fast. She wished she could forget her date for the evening and stay right here where she knew that she belonged. She needed to talk to Riley first, clarify what all this meant. Was Riley being nothing more than a nice friend or was he finally making the longed for move?

The discussion was postponed as her date brushed past and asked to cut in. Alice nodded, and ever the gentleman, Riley bowed and walked away.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 19****th**** October**


	91. Now seeming sweet to bitter gall

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 91. Now seeming sweet to bitter gall.**

Riley cursed as he watched Alice leave the dance-floor with the blond guy dressed as King Arthur, her hand enclosed in his. He looked down at his Lancelot armor and laughed bitterly. For a moment there he'd taken the initiative with Alice, encouraged by his sister to make a move tonight.

He'd finally confessed his feelings to Angela last week when she'd caught him smiling fondly at a photo of Alice in an album. She'd told him that she suspected that Alice felt the same way and told him to go for it.

How serious was Alice about this guy?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Apologies to those who read the mess that was the recap chapter (89) before I got the chance to fix it up, which was close to midnight my time last night. Fan Fiction apparently does not like dot points, so it ran chunks of the recap chapter together without full stops and spaces, and to add insult to injury, decided to delete words and parts of sentences as well. If you managed to make sense of it as is, well done – if not, it is readable now. **

**Next Update: Thursday 20****th**** October**


	92. I profane with my unworthiest hand

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 91. I profane with my unworthiest hand**

****Edward slipped through the crowd on the edge of the dance-floor, following his beauty as she moved around the floor. She saw him. Chocolate brown clung to green; neither could look away. The girl faltered and then yelped as the klutz stood on her toes, then led her to a seat and disappeared.

Edward saw his chance and moved to kneel in front of the girl, taking her foot gently in his hand. "Are you alright, Beautiful?" he asked, as he gently rubbed the curve of her delicate foot. The girl blushed and then whispered, "I'm fine now, thank you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 21****st**** October**


	93. My lips two blushing pilgrims

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 93. My lips two blushing pilgrims.  
><strong>

Bella studied him as he walked towards her.

She'd never seen such a gorgeous boy before; he was tall and fair-skinned with hair the color of autumn leaves and startling green eyes that seemed to slice through to her soul. The blue tunic he was wearing clung to his toned shoulders, and his **very** form-fitting hose outlined his muscular thighs. He was beautiful.

When he knelt and placed his warm hands on her foot, she was so shocked by the electric charge that skittered through her body with his gentle touch, she'd barely been able to respond to his question.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 22****nd**** October**


	94. Which mannerly devotion shows in this?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 94. Which mannerly devotion shows in this?**

Over her admirer's shoulder, Bella saw Mike shouldering his way through the crowd on his way back to her. She just couldn't bear to be parted from this beautiful boy; not to be bombarded with Mike's inane chatter. She quickly rose from the chair and held her hand out to him.

"Would you take a walk with me? I'm feeling a little faint and need a breath of fresh air."

Edward nodded, jumping to his feet, happy beyond measure that his dream girl seemed to be as keen to spend time with him as he was to be with her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Much love to my beta for this story, cocoalvin. She's the bomb!**

**Next Update: Sunday 23****rd**** October**


	95. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 95. And palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss.**

They moved through the crowded room, Bella conscious of the boy's thumb tracing circles on her palm, the warmth of his fingers entwined with hers. Her eyes drifted to his constantly, the intense gaze making her breath catch.

She'd not believed in love at first sight, despite the phenomenon scattered through books she devoured, as her only experience of relationships was her parent's less-than-ideal union.

His beautiful eyes brought to mind a quote from an ancient Greek text—_for Beauty's wound is sharper than any weapons, and it runs through the eyes down to the soul__—_and cupid's arrow struck.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 24****th**** October**


	96. Have not saints lips, and holy palmers

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

Last night, either FF or me (probably me) inadvertently put this chapter up for Chapter 95 (for a few minutes). I deleted it and replaced it with the correct one straight away, but if this chapter looks familiar to you, then back up and read the one before because it's one of my favourites.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 96. Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?  
><strong>

Edward wondered what his family would think of him coming tonight to win one girl, only to be smitten by another. He needn't have worried.

Riley was pre-occupied, staring into the far reaches of the room, as they passed by; Alice nowhere to be seen. Angela was wrapped around Peter on the dance floor. Emmett was chatting up a blonde near the bar, her face obscured by a veil. He saw a flash of royal blue as a curtain moved near the entrance and wondered what Garrett, or Jasper, was up to.

The pair slipped outside into the starry night.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 25****th**** October**


	97. Ay, pilgrim, lips they use in prayer

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 97. Ay, pilgrim, lips they use in prayer.**

The two didn't venture far, only a dozen or so steps down and off to the side a little. Edward drew the girl into the shadows and sank with her to the bottom step. He didn't want to let go of her hand, so kept it within his own and placed it on his knee.

After several shy glances, interspersed with gazing at the moon reflected on the lake beyond, he asked, "Are you feeling a little better now?"

Bella smiled, this boy was so sweet. "I am," she said as she leaned over to brush her lips against his.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 26th October**


	98. Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweet

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 98. Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!**

Edward had not expected that soft kiss. It ignited a fire within him that he found difficult to control. He gasped and pulled back, ever so slightly, before drawing the girl closer and claiming her mouth with his own in a deeper, more thorough kiss; his hands tangling in her long silky hair.

Bella sighed into his kiss, consumed by the softness of his lips, the erotic feel of his tongue sliding against hers. He sucked on her lower lip and she gently took his between her teeth, eliciting a moan. The sound made her body tingle, her heart sing.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 27****th**** October**


	99. Give me my sin again

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 99. Give me my sin again.**

Edward thought he could stay like this all night, sampling from her sweet lips, but they'd barely spoken two words to each other. He reluctantly disengaged from her lips and ran his finger down her cheek. "Beautiful."

Bella blushed at the unaccustomed compliment and blurted out, "You too…I mean…not beautiful…well, you are, I mean...handsome." He grinned.

Edward wanted to know her, so they spoke of school and hobbies, then onto their hopes and dreams for the future. They talked in hushed murmurs, as if to speak out loud would cause their future to float away on the night air.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**I have had friends to stay over the last few days, and combined with working, I've not had the chance to reply to all of your wonderful reviews. I was quite happy with them and so glad you loved them too. Busy working hard on the coming week's chapters and maybe a little surprise...**

**Next Update: Friday 27****th**** October**


	100. Madam, your mother craves a word

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 100. Madam, your mother craves a word with you.**

Time sped by. Edward confided of his desire to compose music and words that would reach his audience's souls; Bella to write words of such magnitude and clarity that her readers would feel changed forever after reading. It was as if nobody else existed…until the real world crashed into their blissful cocoon.

Mrs. Cope, in search of her charge when the hour had grown late, spied Bella on the steps of the museum deep in conversation with a handsome lad. She hated to interrupt but Bella's mother was on the warpath.

Bella fled inside hearing the news, looking back wistfully.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Wow, 100 chapters, can hardly believe it's here already and there's been so much support for my little fic. As a little thank you for reaching such a milestone there will be a little present over the weekend…for which you should all thank deranged_dreamer, she put the idea into my head as to when I should post a few extra chapters. Thanks sweety. There will be two chapters each on Saturday and Sunday.**

**Next Update: Saturday 29****th**** October**


	101. What is her mother?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 101. What is her mother?**

Bella had disappeared inside before Edward realized he knew all her hopes and dreams, but he'd no idea who she was beyond her first name.

He chased after Bella, only to see her move towards a furious woman in an Elizabethan costume floundering on the floor, unable to get up unaided due to the stiffened petticoats she wore. She was screaming blue murder about an ungrateful nephew and yelling for someone to come quickly to help her up.

Bella flew to her mother's side and prayed that Edward was still outside, embarrassed that her mother was causing such a scene.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**This is the first present to readers this weekend – an extra chapter today as a thank you for reaching 100 chapters in this story and for your wonderful support for it. A little shout out to FFPassion for putting the idea into my head that Renee deserved a little comeuppance for the way she treats Bella…I believe falling on her ass at the Ball was one of those suggestions!**

**Thanks to my gorgeous beta, cocoalvin, she is a legend and makes my words look pretty.**

**Next Update: Regular time - Saturday 29****th**** October**


	102. My life is my foe's debt!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 102. Is she a Capulet? Oh dear account! My life is my foe's debt.**

Edward moved toward the woman who'd summoned Bella, to garner information. It became unnecessary when the farce playing out before him provided the answer with startling and unwelcome clarity.

No sooner had Bella run to the screeching woman than Charles Swan, long-running adversary of his family, joined the group. His world came crashing down when Bella addressed him as father.

_Bella was Isabella Swan? _

Where moments before his heart had soared as he basked in her presence, now it had sunk to the depths of hell. The girl who'd made his world a brighter place was now an impossible dream.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Don't despair, tomorrow the party continues with another two chapter day…**

**Next Update: Sunday 30****th**** October**


	103. His name is Romeo, and a Montague!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 103. His name is Romeo, and a Montague.**

Shaken, Edward stumbled back, crashing into Riley who'd been seeking him.

"Edward, we're leaving now. I'm worried about Alice, she's in the car round back and it's obvious she's been crying, but she refuses to tell me anything. We need to go."

Edward nodded and followed Riley to the side entrance, glancing back for one last look at Bella.

With her mother upright and stalking toward the entrance, Bella pulled Mrs. Cope to the side and pointed to Edward as he slipped through the side door.

Bella almost fainted with shock when Mrs. Cope answered with the name: Edward Cullen.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Another 2 chapter day to celebrate reaching the triple digit posting. **

**Next Update: Normal time - Sunday 30****th**** October**


	104. My only love sprung from my only hate?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 104. My only love sprung from my only hate?**

_Edward Cullen? _

The Cullens, sworn enemies of her family, and the very reason she was here tonight; brought along to dangle in front of Mike Newton as his prize for joining the Swan team. _Those Cullens?_

Bella felt sick to the stomach. She'd never felt this way about anyone before, and now Edward had been taken away from her as surely as everything else she'd loved in her life. As she sat in the dark limo speeding toward home, tears gathered in her eyes as the full impact of this turn of events hit her.

Edward could never love her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Hope you enjoyed the extra postings this weekend. Much as I would love to do it all the time, I'd be struggling. I also post the slash companion drabble starring Garrett and Jasper daily on top of other commitments for various fandom fundraisers and my other fics…oh and working, which I'd ditch in a heartbeat if I won the lottery. Thanks for sharing this ride with me.**

**Next Update: Monday 31****st**** October**


	105. Now old desire in his deathbed lie

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 105. Now old desire in his death-bed lie.**

James had watched his uncle diminish in front of his eyes from a feared leader to a cuckolded husband, cowering from his adversaries under cover of a so-called truce. He had made a stand against his Aunt and Uncle tonight by shooting the first arrow in what he hoped would become out and out war.

Renee glared at her entire family from her place in the limo. Charlie for no reason other than he annoyed the hell out of her every day, Bella for pulling a disappearing act on Mike, and James for flaunting that slut in front of her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Our players were a little busy while Edward and Bella were getting to know each other…**

**Next Update: Tuesday 1****st**** November**


	106. And young affection gapes to be his heir

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 106. And young affection gapes to be his heir.**

Riley sat next to Alice on the way home, rubbing her hands with his own. She was staring out the window, dried tears on her cheeks. Regardless of what she'd told them—that she'd argued with a guy that she'd been seeing—he thought there was more to the story. She looked broken, and he doubted that she'd been that serious about the guy she'd left with, for it to hurt that much.

Alice clung to Riley's hands even as she refused to face him. Just when it seemed likely her girlish dreams would come true, she'd fucked things up.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 2****nd**** November**


	107. That fair for which love groan'd for

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 107. That fair for which love groan'd for and would die.**

Emmett was an eternal optimist, despite his job, and was oblivious to the undercurrents in the limo. As the group disembarked in front of the Cullen mansion, he blithely accepted Alice's placating words, and wrote off Edward's troubled face as being unable to secure the older woman he'd obsessed about.

All Emmett could think about was Rosie. He'd been out for a good time, but instead he'd found a woman he wanted to get to know, and not just in the biblical sense. She was smart and pretty but she'd been hurt, he could tell, and was resisting his charm.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 3rd November**


	108. Alike bewitched by the charm of looks

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

This chapter is about Garrett and Jasper…it's not explicit in any way, but if you'd rather not read it won't detract from the story – the main point is that they are unusually distracted and not as observant of things around them.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 108. Alike bewitched by the charm of looks.**

Garrett and Jasper sat in the limo side by side, staring straight ahead and thinking of the 'talk' they planned to have when they got home. Normally much more observant of everything around them, both missed the tell-tale signs of trouble on Alice's face and the look of grim determination on Edward's.

Both minds drifted back to the secluded alcove where they'd revealed their true feelings. Garrett thought of the passionate kisses they'd shared in the dark cocoon of the alcove and Jasper thought of Garrett's whispered desires. Regardless that this was what he'd long dreamed of, he was nervous.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 4****th**** November**


	109. And she steal love's sweet bait

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 109. And she steal love's sweet bait from fearful hooks**

Angela and Peter left the party in Peter's car. In direct contrast to their arrival, they drove off with barely contained anger from a fight they'd had, destined to end their relationship for good.

Peter had left her when he'd become worried about not seeing Alice for a while. Angela had been fuming, but a tap on her arm brought her face to face with Ben, her college sweetheart, whom she'd not seen since he'd moved to Africa for missionary work.

On seeing them together, Peter accused Angela of pining for Ben. Angela retaliated by accusing him of loving Alice.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 5****th**** November**


	110. Can I go forward while my heart is there

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 110. Can I go forward when my heart is here?**

After the initial shock had worn off, Edward decided that he didn't care who Bella's family were, he couldn't bear to be parted from her now that he'd found his other half. He was pretty sure she felt the same way as he, but how would she react when she found out he was a Cullen and technically her enemy? Who knew what lies her family had instilled in her?

As Edward paced back and forth in his room he made a decision. He'd not sleep without letting Bella know how he felt. He was going to find her tonight.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Much love to my beta, the wonderful cocoalvin, she rocks my world.**

**Next Update: Sunday 6****th**** November**


	111. Turn back, dull earth, find thy centre

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 111. Turn back, dull earth, and find thy centre out.**

Edward changed into black jeans and a leather jacket before slipping out his window and down into the grounds. It was easier than he thought to wheel Jasper's bike out of their garage and down the drive before kick-starting it and peeling off toward the Swan residence. He had access to everything in the garage, but decided the bike would be less conspicuous; he doubted his family would stand in his way, but he decided not to test that theory yet.

Riley saw Edward leave on the bike and sighed wistfully. Should he follow his example and go to Alice?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 7****th**** November**


	112. What light through yonder window breaks?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 112. But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?**

Coincidently, the Swan home was not that far, and it was only ten minutes later that Edward parked the bike behind some bushes and scaled the back fence. The home was roughly the same size as his but was not as elegant—this was a gaudy monolith to wealth. As he crept closer, keeping to the tree-line, he scoured the lit windows for an indication of Bella's room.

Edward saw Charlie Swan in his study on the lower floor. In a room dominated by a bright chandelier, he saw Bella's mother engaged in a heated argument with that scum, James.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 8****th**** November**


	113. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 113. It is the east, and Juliet is the sun.**

If he hadn't known that James was her nephew by marriage, Edward would have thought it looked like a lover's tiff. He just shrugged and snuck around the side of the mansion, thankful that Bella's family was occupied.

Only one window was lit up on this side of the house and he smiled in relief as he spied Bella passing the windows. He stood mesmerized, watching her talk to the woman who'd collected her from the steps of the museum. Her skin glowed in the light of the lamps she passed and then she walked outside onto a small balcony.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 9th November**


	114. She leans her cheek upon that hand

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 114. See how she leans her cheek upon that hand.**

Now that she was standing before him, albeit up on the next level, he was strangely reluctant to announce his presence. She leaned onto the railing, resting her chin in her hands and sighed. Her profile was lit by the moon shining down onto the house and casting shadows on the lawn.

Edward stood in one of those shadows and felt his heart clench at the sight of the sadness on her face. Had she found out his name? Or was she upset that she'd not seen him again after her mad dash to help her mother from the floor?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 10****th**** November**


	115. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 115. O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?**

Bella had tried to extract more information about Edward from Mrs. Cope when they'd arrived home, and was frustrated she'd not found anything out besides him being the youngest son of Carlisle Cullen.

Wide-awake and unsettled, she moved onto the balcony outside her room and gazed up at the night sky. She couldn't get his beautiful face out of her mind: his unusual eyes as he gazed into her own, his lips curved into a smile at something she said.

She wondered if he was awake too and watching the moon.

"Oh, Edward. I miss you already. Where are you?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 11th November**


	116. And I'll no longer be a Capulet

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 116. Be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.**

"I don't care if you're a Cullen. I don't care that my family will never agree for us to be together. If I knew you loved me, I would defy them," Bella whispered the words that she wasn't sure she'd be brave enough to say if Edward were truly in front of her.

"Anyway, it's only a name."

Edward was below her balcony about to answer her first question when she declared her feelings to the breeze. His heart soared to hear confirmation of her love and that she was prepared to fight her family for a chance with him.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**I'm so sorry that I've not been very good with review replies this week - I've had the worst week at work – but each and every review has cheered me up and I sooo needed that.**

**Next Update: Saturday 12th November**


	117. I know not how to tell thee who I am

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 117. I know not how to tell thee who I am.**

"Bella," Edward called out softly from his place below her, startling her upright from her perch on the balcony. He lost sight of her momentarily as she took a step back, but then she was back peering into the night.

She thought for sure her imagination was in overdrive when she heard her name whispered in the wind, but Bella wasn't prone to hearing things that weren't there, so she took a step forward searching for the source. For a brief moment she'd thought it was Edward's voice, but that was impossible. It was more likely James wanting to talk.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thank you to my gorgeous beta, cocoalvin, for prettying up my chapters. She's so lovely. **

**Next Update: Sunday 13****th**** November**


	118. And the place death

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 118. And the place death, considering who thou art.**

"James?" Bella called out, letting out a little shriek when Edward stepped out of the darkness into a pool of light.

"Edward, oh my God, what are you doing here?" Bella's voice carried as she leaned out. "Ugh, that sounded wrong. I'm so glad you're here, but it's too dangerous for you. You know that my family hates yours, right? It's not safe here."

Edward chuckled at her distress for him and scaled the flowered trellis on the wall so that he could lean over and take her hand in his.

"I know, Bella, I just needed to see you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 14****th**** November**


	119. What love can do that dares love attempt

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 119. And what love can do that dares love attempt.**

"Edward, how did you get in here? The perimeter fence is high and the place is patrolled regularly."

Edward shrugged as if it was nothing. And it wasn't for him. He complained about not being involved in the family business, but that didn't mean that his brothers and Garrett hadn't shown him a thing or two over the years. Scaling the wall had been a piece of cake and it had been easy to elude the lone security guard rostered on tonight.

"Bella, I couldn't sleep until I'd told you that it doesn't matter to me that you're a Swan."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 15****th**** November**


	120. I would not for the world they saw thee

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 120. I would not for the world they saw thee here.**

Bella's heart thrilled to hear those words.

She felt the same way but was a little bit more pragmatic than Edward. She'd had to be, growing up in this household. She knew more about what went on here than anyone realized. Her heart ached for James and tonight she'd been so happy to see him with a very pretty, dark-haired girl. He deserved much better treatment than he'd received in this home.

Still, she was realistic enough to know that James was protective of her, and would not be happy to see her with anyone, let alone a hated Cullen.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 16th November**


	121. But thou love me, let them find me here

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 121. And but thou love me, let them find me here.**

"We have to be careful, Edward. My family is a little dysfunctional, and I fear for your safety if anyone sees you here."

Bella became agitated at the thought. To comfort her, Edward stepped from the trellis over the railing of the balcony to take her into his arms.

"Shh, Bella. It'll be alright," he whispered into her hair and pulled her close. "If you love me like I do you, I don't care what anybody else thinks. If you love me, I will risk everything for you."

Bella searched his face and did not doubt he spoke the truth.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews. Again I'm sorry for my lack of review replies, work is continuing to be rather sucky. I'm writing like mad whenever I get a chance to keep up to date on my 2 daily drabble fics so I don't miss a day...its been a little close a few times.**

**I'm taking the night off though to see the midnight session of Breaking Dawn Part 1 in a litle over 6 hours with a few of my local twi girls. So excited!**

**Next Update: Thursday 17th November**


	122. Would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..** 

**Chapter 122. Else would a maiden blush bepaint my cheek.**

Edward's words bounced around her fast-beating heart. _He loved her? _

Bella examined the way she'd been feeling ever since he burst into her life only a few short hours ago. She'd declared to the wind that if he loved her she'd fight her family for him, but it hadn't registered at the time the reason for her vehement declaration. _She might just love him too!_

She blushed as she realized that he must have heard her.

"Edward, we've known each other for mere hours and we're only seventeen. How can you be so sure that what we're feeling is love?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Breaking Dawn was amazing! **

**Next Update: Friday 18th November**


	123. Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 123. Lady, by yonder blessed moon I swear.**

Edward smiled into her hair. She'd inadvertently admitted to loving him while questioning whether their feelings could be that strong in the same sentence. He conceded that Bella had a point. They were young, and he knew many would question the tenacity of their connection on such short acquaintance.

"Bella, I swear to you that my feelings are true. I know that this might seem sudden but I admit, to my embarrassment, that I've thought myself in love before."

Bella flinched at his words, but Edward held her tightly to him.

"They were nothing but passing infatuations compared to you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 19th November**


	124. Too rash, too unadvised, too sudden

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 124. It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden.**

Bella was staggered by Edward's words. Jealousy eating her up at the idea that Edward had thought himself in love before, even though he'd declared those feelings as nothing compared to his feelings for her. How many had there been? Had he kissed them like he kissed her? Hell! Had he done more?

"Edward, this is so sudden, so out of the blue. I went to the ball with someone my parents have hand-picked for me and then I met you. This is crazy."

"Bella, what can I say to convince you that this is real… That I love you?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks as always to my lovely beta, cocoalvin. She makes my words pretty.**

**Next Update: Sunday 20th November**


	125. May prove a beauteous flower next time

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 125. May prove a beauteous flower next time we meet.**

"How do I know that I won't end up like some of your other passing fancies?" Bella asked quietly.

Edward cursed his penchant for honesty when it appeared to have done the absolute opposite of convincing Bella of his sincerity. But he couldn't be anything less than honest with her, it was who he was, how he'd been brought up. The only thing he could be was constant in his feelings to prove his love for her.

"I will just have to prove it over and over again until you know that I love you beyond a doubt," Edward declared.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 21****st**** November**


	126. The exchange of love's faithful vow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 126. The exchange of love's faithful vow for mine.**

"Do you love me?" Edward asked, his eyes glued to hers as he waited for a response.

Even though he'd heard her swear that she would fight her family for him, he needed to hear her say the words. If he knew for sure, that would give him the strength to weather any hurdle they'd face, and he was certain there'd be many.

A dozen scenarios jammed his mind as the seconds ticked on: Her family forbidding her to be with him; her family finding him with her and killing him; his family retaliating.

_Why was she taking so long?_

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 22nd November**


	127. I gave thee mine before thou did request

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 127. I gave thee mine before thou didst request it.**

Bella wondered why it was so hard to say the words she knew would mean so much to him. It wasn't because she didn't feel it, because she did. It wasn't because she wanted to hurt Edward, because she didn't.

But, she'd not experienced anything good from love. Her father still loved her mother and look at him—pretending he didn't know the awful things she'd done, just to keep the façade of a marriage alive.

Edward was looking at her so earnestly, so worried that she'd say no. She couldn't do that to him.

"Yes, I love you, Edward."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 23rd November**


	128. My bounty is as boundless as the sea

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 128. O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.**

Edward could not contain the joy he felt on hearing Bella say those three little words: 'I love you'.

This night was more perfect than he could have ever hoped for. As he was getting ready for the ball six hours earlier he'd had no idea how momentous the night would be, and here he was now with the most beautiful girl in the world declaring her love for him.

He hoped he wasn't dreaming, although it felt like a dream as Bella smiled up at him with her dark brown eyes twinkling with light reflected from the moon above.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 24rd November**


	129. The more I have for both are infinite

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

Something a little spicier to cut through the sugar yesterday...

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 129. The more I have for both are infinite.**

Then Edward was kissing her as if it had been weeks since he'd last seen her and not just a few hours since his lips had claimed Bella's for the first time.

His tongue meshed with hers as he lifted her and pressed her close, needing to feel her against him, as if to reassure himself that she wasn't some figment of his imagination. He moved her backward until her back was resting against the wall, totally lost in the sensations of being with her.

Bella moaned into Edward's mouth as she felt the evidence of his desire for her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 25th November**


	130. I hear some noise within, love, adieu

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 130. I hear some noise within, dear love, adieu!**

"Bella… Bella?"

Edward sprung away from her, alarm at their possible discovery etched clearly into his face, while Bella stood motionless wondering what to do. She'd forgotten Mrs. Cope was coming back to help with her dress, bringing hot milk to help her sleep.

"I'm outside getting some fresh air," she answered. "I will be in soon."

Edward stole one last sweet kiss and whispered that he'd return the next night before swinging himself over the balcony and stealthily descending the trellis to the ground below, giving one last glance back as he ran soundlessly into the shadows and disappeared.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: I know, I know...just when it was getting a little bit spicy on the balcony...**

**Next Update: Saturday 26th November**


	131. Being in night, all this is but a dream

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 131. Being in night, all this is but a dream.**

Edward found himself at his front gate with no recollection of the streets he'd taken to get there. His thoughts on the way home had been consumed with the remembered taste of Bella's sweet lips and the moan that had escaped her mouth as he'd rubbed up against her. He'd momentarily been embarrassed for being so forward but his doubts were allayed by the answering grind of her hips.

As he rolled Jasper's motorbike down the drive he spotted some lights still on at Garret's house and debated stopping in. Instead, he lay on his bed and dreamed of Bella.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Thanks ever so much to cocoalvin for working her magic on my chapters, especially this last week when she's been getting them awfully late in the day. Love you bb.**

**Next Update: Sunday 27****th**** November**


	132. O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 132. O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard.  
><strong>

Mrs. Cope watched Bella re-enter the bedroom, a luminous smile hovering around her mouth—a lovely change from the sad-faced girl coming home in the limo.

Bella flopped onto her bed, her fingers reaching up to touch her mouth, remembering the feel of Edward's lips pressed to them moments before.

"Mrs. Cope, have you ever been in love?"

Mrs. Cope's eyes narrowed at the unusual personal question.

"Yes. Once… A long time ago."

"What happened?"

"He was married. He never knew how I felt."

Bella sighed, realizing how much needed to be overcome to have her happy ending with Edward.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 28****th**** November**


	133. Too flatteringsweet to be substantial

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 133. Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.**

After Sunday brunch, Edward hoped to get Garrett alone to talk to him. Despite his bravado in front of Bella he was nervous about her family and he valued Garrett's opinion on how to proceed. He knew Garrett would gloat a little, his advice true on getting over his infatuation with Rosalie, and probably question his feelings for Bella, sudden and unexpected as they were, but he'd be honest.

Before he could ask, Garrett and Jasper were out the door, announcing they were going to put in some hours at the gym to keep in shape for their next assignment.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 29****th**** November**


	134. Three words, dear Romeo

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 134. Three words, dear Romeo and good night indeed.**

Bella's family were self-absorbed with their own lives so paid her scant attention at breakfast. Her mother glared at James, James glared back and her father was more morose than normal, barely raising his head from his plate.

Bella was spared the usual lectures, other than a reminder that Mike was invited for dinner during the week and to make a good impression. She was left to her own devices so retreated to her favorite spot, the library, to partake of her usual escape—Mr. Darcy.

The white-shirted aristocrat was soon forgotten, replaced by memories of Edward's declaration of love.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 30th November**


	135. So thrive my soul

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 135. So thrive my soul.**

Edward found it difficult to focus on anything during the day, anxiously waiting for when he could be with Bella; cursing for not asking for her cell number last night. He sat at his piano and started playing his favorites but found himself some time later with his fingers on the keys but no music issuing forth as his mind kept returning to her.

He went for a jog to try and dispel some nervous energy, and was just thinking about meeting up with Garrett and Jasper in the gym when Alice asked if he'd like to see a movie.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Eeek no beta today...just finished writing and didn't get a chance to get it looked over. Sorry. Would have waited but my beta, the lovey cocoalvin, and I are going to see BD in an hour with some other local lovelies.**

**Next Update: Thursday 1st December**


	136. A thousand times worse to want thy light

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 136. A thousand times worse to want thy light.**

Edward's heart was bursting to talk about Bella, finally getting the chance over coffee with Alice after the movie.

"I'm in love," he stated.

Alice tried hard not to roll her eyes at her adored brother, having heard similar words before, but failed.

"I know… I know. But honestly, Alice, it's different this time. Bella is amazing. She's smart and beautiful and so sweet."

She searched Edward's face and her heart skipped a beat as she wondered if that's how she used to look when she talked about Riley.

"Don't make my mistake, Edward. Pursue her for all you're worth."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Seeing BD1 again last night with cocoalvin and the girls was a blast. It was a special viewing that the cinemas put on called 'Chicks at the Flicks'. We had red tinged cocktails served to us by wolf boys or sparkly vampire boys - all shirtless…. Oh and I won a 3hr pamper package woo hoo!**

**Next Update: Friday 2nd December**


	137. Love goes toward love

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 137. Love goes toward love, as schoolboys from their books.**

The evening dragged on until finally he pleaded a headache after dinner and left the family for his room, where he paced until he deemed it safe to leave.

As he darted through the shadows toward the garage, he chuckled quietly as he saw Riley pick up a handful of small pebbles and toss them lightly at Alice's window.

As he slipped past Garrett's cottage, a sliver of light showed through the door for just a moment where Garrett was drawing Jasper inside, into his arms and kissing him.

Edward chuckled as things he'd been oblivious to, clicked into place.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sorry for the delay...a little unplanned visit to the Chiropractor cos I put my back out - see - cleaning and grocery shopping are no good for you!**

**Next Update: Saturday 3****rd**** December**


	138. To lure this tasselgentle back again

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 138. ****O, for a falconer's voice, to lure this tassel-gentle back again!**

Bella was impatient. She'd paced the floor of her room for the last hour, having excused herself earlier from dinner, but still there was no sign of him. Her heart ached being parted from him, yet it had not even been a full twenty-four hours.

At the slightest sound outside, she'd dart out onto her balcony, a smile on her face, only to be disappointed when it was a night bird, and another time the security guard on his rounds, which only served to make her worry more.

The curtains fluttered noisily at the window, but again there was nobody there.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**At the risk of sounding like a broken record...this is unbeta'd again so all mistakes are mine. Thanks so much for all of the well-wishes, made my day :-)**

**Next Update: Sunday 4****th**** December**


	139. With repetition of my Romeo's name

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 139. ****With repetition of my Romeo's name**.

'A watched pot never boils', Mrs. Cope was fond of saying, which had never seemed more applicable Bella thought. To pass the time she flipped onto her stomach and tried to distract herself again with the words of Jane Austen, and her heretofore-romantic hero.

She'd just got to the part where an impassioned Darcy announced to Elizabeth, 'You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you', when Edward's voice in her ear superimposed over the written words.

Edward fused his mouth to hers to silence Bella's shriek of surprise to find him in her room.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the lovely, cocoalvin, who is the bee's knees. **

**Next Update: Monday 5****th**** December**


	140. How silver sweet sound lovers' tongues

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 140. How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night.**

Edward was there, kneeling by her bed and kissing her as passionately as any romantic hero she'd read about. She understood for the first time the meaning of swooning. Her heart fluttered in her chest like a hundred little butterflies had taken up residence and she became light-headed as she forgot to breathe.

"Hello, Bella."

He smiled shyly, in direct contrast to the heated kiss he'd just laid on her.

"What…how…I didn't even hear you come in," she stuttered out. "How long have you been here?"

He grinned. "A while."

"I missed you today," she said.

"And I missed you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 6th December**


	141. Like softest music to attending ears!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 141. ****Like softest music to attending ears!**

Edward jumped up and grabbed Bella's cell from her bedside table, entered his number and called his own silenced phone, never wanting to go another day without hearing her voice. Bella supposed she should have been disgruntled at his presumptuous actions, but her day had been torture too.

She curled her fingers around his as he flopped down next to her on the bed, and they talked about everything and nothing until well after midnight. Words were interspersed with sweet kisses that threatened to lead to promised bliss, but one or the other pulled back, neither ready for more yet.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 7th December**


	142. At what o'clock tomorrow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 142. ****At what o'clock to-morrow****.  
><strong>

"Can I see you again tomorrow?"

Bella pretended to consider Edward's question, when all along she knew she wouldn't resist seeing him.

"Bella?" He growled and she giggled.

"Edward, of course I want to see you."

"Can you meet me after school somewhere?" Edward asked.

Bella's face fell. "No, I can't tomorrow. We are having guests for dinner and I've been given strict instructions to be home early to make myself presentable."

Edward snorted. "Who are you having over for dinner to spend hours getting ready? The President and First Lady?"

Bella smacked him. "No, Mike Newton and his father."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 8th December**


	143. tis twenty years till then

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 143. I will not fail: 'tis twenty years till then.**

"Mike Newton? The idiot I saved you from at the ball?" Edward ranted, not at all pleased with this news, having been certain that Bella wouldn't be seeing him again after he injured her on the night.

"I didn't invite him, Edward, my parents did. They have some wild fantasy that I will fall in love with him so that they can merge our families as well as their business ventures."

Edward could not believe what he was hearing. "Your parents want you to marry him?"

"Edward, if I was old and gray and still single, I wouldn't marry Mike."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Friday 9th December**


	144. Remembering how I love thy company

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 144. Remembering how I love thy company.**

"So you're going along with this farce of a dinner, why?" Edward asked her.

Bella was frustrated that he wasn't getting it. "Edward, my parents make my life a living hell if I don't appear to go along with them. But they wouldn't marry me off without my consent, I'm sure of it. Stop worrying so much, I can handle this."

It was almost two am by the time Edward arrived home, having taken that long for Bella to talk him out of leaving to go and beat Mike Newton to a pulp… and to soothe his heart with kisses.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Saturday 10th December**


	145. Let me stand here till thou remember it

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 145. ****Let me stand here till thou remember it.  
><strong>

If Edward thought the day before without Bella had been torture, today was ten times worse knowing before he'd be with her again, she'd be sharing a meal with Mike fucking Newton.

He was normally a model student, but today his inattention bought him a detention, which he was not looking forward to explaining to his parents. The only thing that kept him sane was the constant texts flying between him and Bella throughout the day, and the chance to play with Jasper a little at dinner, once he'd realized Garrett mustn't have mentioned that he knew about their secret.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Next**

**This fic is beta'd by the amazing, cocoalvin, she is the best.**

**Update: Sunday 11****th**** December**


	146. And I'll still stay, to have thee still

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 146. ****And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget.**

Bella tugged at the low cut neckline of the black cocktail dress she was wearing, chosen by her mother. With heels too high to be comfortable and what felt like a can of hairspray keeping her curled tresses in place, she made her way to the dining room and the waiting Newtons. _Oh, joy!_

The only thing that made the night even remotely bearable was the thought of seeing Edward later, and the surprise revelation that Mrs. Cope had been in love with Mr. Newton, and still was, if the soulful looks she was casting his way were any indication.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 12****th**** December**


	147. Forgetting any other home but this

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 147. Forgetting any other home but this**.

Bella was still fuming about the night's events when Edward entered through her balcony doors. Almost too agitated to even acknowledge his presence with a kiss—something he hastily remedied by joining his mouth to hers—she finally explained what had her so riled up.

"She has my freaking dress picked out…as well the church and the fanciest wedding venue in Chicago. What freaking decade is she from? The 1950s?"

Edward was speechless as he slumped down on the edge of her bed. During the day he'd practically talked himself into believing that Bella was exaggerating about the Newton situation.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 13****th**** December**


	148. So loving jealous of his liberty

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 148. So loving-jealous of his liberty.**

Edward looked like the air had been knocked out of him by her news—he was obviously struggling to compute that her parents could be so manipulative. He'd never face such intrigue in his own home; he'd told her such wonderful stories about his parents and siblings, his obvious love for them shining through. Bella was a little bit jealous.

Edward _was_ struggling with the idea that someone's parents could be that cruel, but he was also running a hundred scenarios through his analytical mind, searching for a way to release Bella from this farce.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Romeoward is living up to his potential, no?**

**Next Update: Wednesday 14th December**


	149. Yet I should kill thee with much cherish

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 149. Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing**.

"Edward, please don't joke around," Bella fumed.

"I'm not joking, Bella. Please marry me." He slid off the bed and kneeled before her, her hands clasped in his.

"I love you with every breath in my body and I will spend the rest of my days adoring you, if you'll have me?" Edward implored.

"But, Edward, we've only known each other a few days. Why are you rushing into this?"

"Because I know my heart, Bella, and it beats only for you—it will only ever beat for you. Plus, if you are married to me, you can't marry Newton."

**..**..**..**..**


	150. Parting is such sweet sorrow

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 150. Good night, good night! parting is such sweet sorrow**.

"Do you love me?" Edward asked Bella, needing the reassurance to continue with his plan.

"Edward, of course I do, with all that I am."

"Then that's all that matters, Bella. We will get through this, you will see."

Bella nodded but wondered how Edward could pull this off. He was turning eighteen next week but her birthday wasn't for months, and she was pretty sure she'd need parental consent to marry him—like that was going to happen!

Bella pulled Edward down onto her bed and molded her body to him whispering, "I don't want you to go yet."

**..**..**..**..**


	151. That I shall say good night

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 151. That I shall say good night till it be morrow.**

In her bed, her legs wrapped around his hips, Edward forgot all about Newton and Bella's interfering parents for a while. He lavished her lips and throat with kisses, then dared to press his lips to the soft globes of her breasts peeking out of her tank top.

Bella moaned, holding his head at her breast, tugging his hair in approval with each pass of his tongue over her sensitive flesh.

As Bella tentatively reached for his penis, Edward pulled back, whispering that he wanted to wait until they were married.

That's when he realized she'd not answered his question.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:** Squeeee! OMG readers, you have taken me over the 2,000 review mark on this story overnight. Thank you so much for the wonderful support and reviews. Makes me so happy.


	152. Sleep dwell upon thine eyes

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 152. Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace upon thy breast.**

Abruptly, Edward sat up in Bella's bed while she reached out to bring him back down to her lips. Hard as it was for him to evade her outstretched hands, he needed to know her answer before he left.

"Bella…" he said quietly, "you've not answered my question."

Bella flushed and looked down, unable to meet his eyes.

"You don't want to marry me then?"

Bella couldn't handle the dejected look on his face and took his hands in her own. "I do want to marry you, Edward. I just don't want to rush into this for the wrong reasons."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 18****th**** December**


	153. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 153. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. **

Edward couldn't sleep when he'd finally made it home to his own bed. They'd gone around in circles about what to do. Bella, although mad at her mother for making wedding plans, still couldn't believe she'd force her to marry Newton, but Edward was not so convinced. Finally, they agreed to put the question on hold for now… or until things became untenable with the Newton situation.

Edward knew he was young and a little impetuous, but he had a good head on his shoulders, courtesy of his family, so he decided that there was nothing wrong in being prepared.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Monday 19****th**** December**


	154. The greyeyed morn smiles

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 154. The grey-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night.**

Perched on his bed, Edward powered up his laptop and chewed on his lip thoughtfully as he waited, thinking about what information he needed to pull this off. A few hours later, with dawn's pale light filtering through the curtains, Edward smiled and yawned as he shut the lid and lay back on the bed, satisfied that he had all the facts and knew just the person who could help him.

Bella, on the other hand, had drifted into a deep sleep almost as soon as he'd left, certain that no matter what happened, Edward would be there for her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Tuesday 20****th**** December**


	155. Young son, it argues a distemper'd head

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 155. Young son, it argues a distemper'd head.**

"Are you sure about this?" Jerry Jenks said to Edward for the umpteenth time in less than half an hour. "You really are rather young to think about getting married just to save a girl you've only just met."

"Absolutely. I love her," Edward stated. "Anyway, Jenks, this is just a precaution. I want to be prepared for anything. If you can get me a driver's license for Bella showing she's eighteen, we can get a marriage license straight away, which lasts for sixty days. If we're worrying for nothing then it'll lapse and no one will be the wiser."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Wednesday 21st**** December**


	156. In one respect I'll thy assistant be

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 156. In one respect I'll thy assistant be.**

Jenks spent a moment studying Edward's face to see how serious he was about this request, then satisfied with what he saw he asked the pertinent questions needed to finalize the matter.

"Okay, Edward, I will do this for you. I will need Bella's full name, her address and a passport-type photo. Oh, and her date of birth; I will just be changing the year."

Edward withdrew his phone from his pocket and sent a message to Bella. When just moments later her response came through he handed his phone to Jenks.

Jenks gasped in surprise. "Isabella Swan, Edward? Priceless!"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Thursday 22nd**** December**


	157. Where the devil should this Romeo be?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 157. Where the devil should this Romeo be?**

Emmett and Riley were in the conference room sipping espressos, when Garrett and Jasper joined them for the monthly management meeting of Cullen Enterprises. Riley was there in his capacity as financial adviser, hired by Carlisle on his return from his New York internship.

"Are you two joined at the hip these days or something," Emmett grinned.

"Or something," said Jasper, winking. Emmett looked at him sideways with his brow raised, but before he could pursue the conversation Riley interjected with a question which got them all thinking.

"So who is it that Edward's been sneaking off to meet—Rosalie?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**No beta'ing for this chapter today, sorry. I did the unthinkable and forgot to back up my USB for a while - and lost a heap of writing early yesterday morning when it malfunctioned, including the next few chapters of this story. This chapter has just been re-written after I finished work and before posting, and for some reason its probably nothing like the original one lol. The lovely cocoalvin is out shopping right now which is what I should be doing as I am spectacularly disorganised this year. Yay for gift cards js.**

**Next Update: Friday 3rd**** December**


	158. That Rosaline torments him so

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 158. That Rosaline torments him so, that he will sure run mad**.

Emmett choked on his coffee, and while Riley clapped him on the back, he overheard Garrett and Jasper commenting on how happy they were that Rosalie had a change of heart about Edward at the ball. Riley joined in, remarking that he thought he'd never looked happier.

When Emmett had coughed and spluttered his last, he looked sheepishly around the room.

"It's not Rosalie that Edward has been sneaking off to see," he blurted out, surprising them.

"How do you know this?" Garrett enquired.

"Turns out _my_ Rosie, who I met at the ball, is none other than Rosalie Hale."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**The gorgeous and sweet, cocoalvin, stayed up late to beta this chapter for me. Thanks so much my sweet.**

**Next Update: Saturday 24th**** December**


	159. Any man that can write may answer letter

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**Being a tad middle of the night when I got to post last night, I accidentally uploaded the Splendour Mine chapter here in error. The error was picked up by one or two of my lovely readers who read both stories after about an hour and I fixed it. Just in case, it might be worth a quick look back at the last chapter before you read this one.**

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 159. Any man that can write may answer a letter.**

"You stole Edward's girl, Emmett?" Riley frowned at Emmett, disappointed in his friend.

"Rosie was never Edward's girl. Edward had a little crush on her and Rose never encouraged him." Emmett hotly defended his new love. "And anyway, I had no idea that she was _the _Rosalie that Edward had been mooning over. He sure has good taste, that's all I can say. My girl is gorgeous."

"So, if it's not Rose that Edward has been sneaking off to see, who is it then?" Jasper piped up with the relevant question as Carlisle entered the office.

"Edward's been sneaking off?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Next Update: Sunday 25th**** December**


	160. Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 160. Nay, I am the very pink of courtesy**.

An hour after his meeting with Jenks, Edward waited around the corner from Bella's home in his mother's Volvo; her new licence burning a hole in his shirt pocket. He wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers and jounced his leg nervously, then glanced at his watch and cursed to see the time.

His heart almost beat out of his chest with shock, when out of the blue, there was a knock on the car window. Bella was there, grinning at him and looking absolutely stunning in a pretty white sundress with her chocolate brown hair loose around her shoulders.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

Merry Christmas everyone.

You have all blown me away with the support for this little story. Since each and every review, and for that matter every hit and alert in my inbox, is like a present for me I have one for you today. A second chapter will be posted a little later today.

This chapter and the next are unbeta'd.

Suz xx


	161. Pink for flower

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 161. Pink for flower.**

Bella was giddy with joy as she saw Edward waiting for her in the car. As she rapped on his window she laughed at the way he jumped in fright, but then sobered as she took in his intense expression when he saw it was her. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, and a woman could never get enough of that.

She ran around the car and slid into the passenger seat. As Bella turned to say hello, Edward surprised her by holding out a single pink rosebud toward her.

"Future wife."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

I hope you enjoyed your little Christmas present. If you celebrate Christmas, enjoy your day with family and friends. I had a wonderful time with my family who were all together for Christmas lunch for the first time in quite a few years. Happy days.

Merry Christmas

Suz xxx

This chapter was unbeta'd.


	162. Here comes Romeo

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 162. Here comes Romeo.**

It didn't take long to get the marriage licence and Edward regretfully returned Bella to her home, not forgetting a quick stop at the corner store for some flour—Bella's excuse for leaving the house in the first place.

As he drove through the entrance gates of his own home, he was met with four concerned men who'd been out looking for him. Jasper was first, hugging him fiercely to his chest, "We've been so worried about you, Edward."

"What?" Edward laughed. "I'm fine. What is this all about?"

"Dad wants to know where you've been sneaking off to lately."

**..**..**..**..**


	163. The slip, sir can you not conceive?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 163. ****The ship, sir, the slip; can you not conceive?**

"How does Dad know I've been sneaking off exactly?" asked Edward, leveling his best Cullen glare at the four.

"It's not just Dad, Edward. We've all been worried. Where the hell have you been going at all hours of the night and day?" butted in Garrett.

Edward simmered to be questioned so. "As if it's any of your business, but I met a girl at the ball. Her parents are a little overprotective, so I've had to sneak around them to see her."

"I think you should invite her to lunch or dinner so we can meet her," Jasper said.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **Thanks so much to the gorgeous and talented cocoalvin, for beta'ing this fic. Smooches bb.


	164. If thy wits run the wildgoose chase

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 164. Nay, if thy wits run the wild-goose chase**.

Bella handed Mrs. Cope the flour she'd 'gone to buy' and ascended the stairs to her room in a dream-like state. Edward was more deliciously sweet and romantic than anyone she'd ever met; her heart was still beating double-time from the kiss he'd laid on her as he'd dropped her off round the corner.

Her happiness was short-lived when she found her mother sitting on her bed with a thunderous expression, and obviously waiting for her.

"Whose car was that you were getting out of just now?" her mother asked, deceptively quietly.

"A friend from school gave me a lift."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: roh roh**


	165. More of the wildgoose in one of thy wit

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 165. ****For thou hast more of the wild-goose in one of**** thy wits**.

"You go to an all-girl school, Bella. So you like kissing girls then?"

Bella's heart sank and she unconsciously dropped the pink rose that had been clutched in her hand. Renee was quick to seize it up and wave it in front of her face.

"Why you little slut," she spat. "You've got Mike panting after you in one corner, James inappropriately leering at you from another, and still another boy dangling at your fingertips."

"What? Don't you like it that James is no longer panting after you?"

Renee screeched in fury and swung her open palm towards Bella's cheek.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Runs and hides behind Mrs. Cope. **


	166. Antic, lisping, affecting fantasticoes

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 166. ****The pox of such antic, lisping, affecting**** fantasticoes****.**

Bella snuck downstairs and into Mrs. Cope's room, where the lady hugged her tightly as she cried her heart out. She sobbed that she now had no choice but to marry Mike; the wedding was set for the following Saturday.

Mrs. Cope was able to decipher, through the frantic sobs, that Bella was in love with Edward Cullen, and couldn't bear to be married off to Mike. She clucked over the girl she thought of as her daughter sympathetically, knowing well what it was like to be married to one man while in love with another.

She would help her.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Okay, we're all in agreement - after the way Renee treats Bella so badly she deserves to go down. Thank you to all who offered to hire hitmen, they might come in handy very very soon.**


	167. Is this better than groaning for love?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 167. Why, is not this better now than groaning for love?**

Edward lasted until midnight before he caved. He'd wanted to see her tonight but Bella had been worried that he'd already taken too many risks as it was. She'd pacified him then by making plans to Skype with him, but now he was nearly beside himself with worry after numerous calls and texts had gone unanswered.

As he rode past her house on Jasper's bike, his fears for her escalated, seeing the grounds ablaze with light and security clearly visible. Bella's bedroom was in darkness.

Since there was no chance of reaching her room undetected now, Edward hid and waited.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: Knight on white horse or is that horsepower... **

**HaPPy NeW YeARs! May 2012 be a fantastic year for all.**

****This chapter was unbeta'd. I slept most of the day trying to get rid of a summer flu and just finished before posting.


	168. Stop there, stop there

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapte****r 168. Stop there, stop there**.

Bella was still beside herself the next morning, having slept fitfully overnight. Her mother had crushed her cell phone beneath her stiletto heels and swiped her laptop from her desk, rendering both useless before she'd informed Bella of her plans for the brought-forward wedding.

Mrs. Cope had slept in the chair beside the bed, comforting her every time she'd woken crying from horrific nightmares of Edward dying in front of her on the steps of the altar when he'd tried to stop her wedding to Mike. The red of the gunshot wound in his forehead permanently etched into her mind.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

Thanks so much to my amazing beta, cocoalvin. I lub her.


	169. To occupy the argument no longer

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 169. ** **To occupy the argument no longer.**

_Edward!_

Bella's fraught mind gained startling clarity once Mrs. Cope had practically forced breakfast into her charge.

Edward was in danger. She was almost certain her mother had no idea of his identity or things would have been much worse last night…much worse. However, he would be coming to check on her, she was sure of it. They'd had plans to Skype and he'd have been worried when he couldn't contact her.

Her heart clenched. _What if he'd already tried? _No…no. If he'd been caught, she'd have heard about it already.

"Mrs. Cope, you must get a message to Edward."

**..**..**..**..**


	170. Where I may find the young Romeo?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

****Chapter 170. **Gentlemen, can any of you tell me where I**** may find the young Romeo?**

Edward had spent an uncomfortable night perched in a low lying tree overlooking the back of the Swan compound; she'd not made an appearance on her balcony in all that time. Edward was on the verge of going and getting his brothers, fearful that something terrible had happened, when he spotted the lady Bella called Mrs. Cope, leaving through the front gate.

She looked like she was on a mission, and curious for news of Bella, Edward followed her. When he saw her turning down his street, he darted ahead and blocked the gate with the bike.

"Is Bella alright?"

**..**..**..**..**


	171. Yea, is the worst well?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 171. Yea, is the worst well?**

Mrs. Cope studied the young man's face before her. The strain of the night without contact with her darling Bella was showing clearly on his face. He truly loved her.

"If having your dreams shattered by your vicious shrew of a mother is alright… then yes. Of course, she's not alright. We need to do something and fast before that viper marries her off to a man she doesn't love this weekend, that jealous cow."

"This weekend?"

"Bella tells me you have a plan."

"I do," Edward replied, pulling out his cell and dialing. "Feel like coming to a wedding?

**..**..**..**..**


	172. Nurse, commend me to thy lady

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 172. Nurse, commend me to thy lady and mistress**.

Mrs. Cope wasn't completely convinced of the soundness of his plan. "Edward, the wedding can be annulled by Bella's parents as soon as they find out. How is this really going to help in the end?"

Edward nodded. "I realise that, Mrs. Cope, but marriages can't be unravelled all that quickly. I'm hoping that by the time it is, Bella will be of age anyway and we can just get married legally then. No matter what, this will buy Bella some time."

Mrs. Cope conceded that this just might work. "Edward, I don't think Bella should stay with her family."

**..**..**..**..**


	173. Bid her to come to shrift this afternoon

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 173. Bid her devise some means to come to shrift this afternoon**.

Edward was immediately suspicious. "Mrs. Cope, what aren't you telling me? Did something happen to Bella?"

"Her face is bruised where her so-called mother slapped her. The sooner you marry her and get her away from there the better."

He'd never thought he could be violent toward a woman, but Edward wanted to hurt Renee Swan.

Determined to have Bella removed from the house, Edward responded immediately, "Do you think you could get her to the courthouse this afternoon after school?"

Mrs. Cope nodded. "I have to accompany Bella to and from school. We will meet you there at four."

**..**..**..**..**


	174. And therefore hath the windswift Cupid

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 174. And therefore hath the wind-swift Cupid wings.**

Bella paced in her room waiting for Mrs. Cope's return.

What if she couldn't find Edward? What if Edward was here now and trying to get to her?

She walked out onto her balcony and scanned the tree-line near the fence and then inside the grounds. She could only see the armed security guards walking the parameter. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary though so she resumed her pacing.

Bella wondered why Mrs. Cope was taking so long—her mother would start to get suspicious soon.

Her door opened, Mrs. Cope was back. "You've found yourself a good man, Bella."

**..**..**..**..**


	175. I pray thee, speak good nurse

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 175. Nay, come, I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak**.

"Well, what did he say, Mrs. Cope. I'm dying here," Bella demanded, grabbing her hands desperately.

"Hush, Bella. It's all settled. Now quickly, we need to get organized now, as I've been instructed to stay parked outside the school all day and to call Laurent or James if I see you trying to leave."

"Yes, Mrs. Cope, but what did Edward say?"

Mrs. Cope sighed. "He said that he loves you to the depths of his very soul and you will be married today."

"He did?"

"Yes, he really did. Quickly now, or you'll be married in your school uniform."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Frantically posts out wedding invites by express post...**

**Beta'd by the always amazing cocoalvin. She's the bomb.**


	176. Hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 176. Then hie you hence to Friar Laurence' cell**.

As the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, Bella rushed out the school gate and made her way to Mrs. Cope's car. She could have sworn the car had been parked exactly where she'd left it this morning, but a transformed Mrs. Cope greeted her as she climbed into the passenger seat.

Bella waved her hand in front of her with a questioning look, and Mrs. Cope replied, "Well, I couldn't go to your wedding looking like the wreck of the Hesperus, now could I?"

"My wedding…" Bella whispered wonderingly, a dazed look on her face.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Starts sorting out all the rsvp's... **

**Unbeta'd today. I was not very organised over the weekend and was a little late in writing today with not winning the lottery over the weekend and having to go to work. Sadface.**


	177. Hie you to church

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 177. Hie you to church**.

Edward rushed home from school, and after a quick shower changed into dark trousers and a crisp white button-down collared shirt. As he bolted down the stairs and skidded through the hall on the way to the door, his mother intercepted him.

"Edward, you're looking rather dapper there… very grown up. Where are you dashing off to this afternoon?"

Edward was torn. He needed to talk to his parents, but much as he'd love them to be at his wedding, there wasn't time now to explain the whole situation—Bella would be waiting for him.

"I'll explain everything later, Mom."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Buys confetti to hand out... **

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	178. So smile the heavens upon this holy act

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 178. So smile the heavens upon this holy act.**

As Bella and Mrs. Cope entered the courthouse, they spotted Edward and an older gentleman standing by the staircase waiting for them.

Edward smiled as he took in Bella's appearance. She was wearing her white Juliet costume that she'd been wearing the night he met her. His breath caught as she glanced at him shyly, not able to hide behind her hair this time as it had been caught up into a loose French roll, small tendrils curling against her cheeks. She was beautiful.

While the lovers embraced and waited for the judge, Edward's companion introduced himself to Mrs. Cope.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Gets hair done and buys dress...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	179. Come with me and we will make short work

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 179. Come, come with me, and we will make short work.**

Even distracted as she was, Bella still noticed Mrs. Cope blush as the distinguished man took her hand and declared her the loveliest matron-of-honor he'd ever had the honor to meet.

Worried about the dear lady who'd raised her like a daughter, she looked to Edward who had turned and was smiling happily at the pair. He turned back and whispered that Gerald Jenks had been a widower for a long time and was a true southern gentleman.

Upon hearing their names, their hearts leapt. Edward kissed Bella softly then they moved hand-in-hand toward the door and their future together.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Milling around courthouse with you all, hands out confetti to shower on the happy couple when they walk out as husband and wife...tomorrow.**

**In the meantime, I have written a few little bonus chapters which I will be posting between now and when I post the 'wedding' chapter tomorrow at the regular time, as a little thank you for your continued support for this fic. I love reading all of your comments in the reviews and quite a few times they have also given me some inspiration. Mwah!**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	180. That after hours with sorrow chide us

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

This is the first of 3 bonus chapters I'll be posting before the wedding tomorrow as mentioned in my regular posting today - my little wedding gift to you. If you've opened the email for this bonus chapter first, please go back a chapter or it probably won't make sense.

**..**..**..**..**

**Bonus Chapter 1: Gerald Jenks - That after hours with sorrow chide us not!**

Gerald Jenks watched the young man he'd known but a few short years pacing, nervously waiting for his bride's arrival. He'd probably be condemned for supporting this rash act, Edward was still so young, but Jenks would always give him his undying support.

Edward had come upon his car in the woods three years ago and pulled him free, moments before the deadly carbon monoxide took its toll. Distraught and broken after the loss of his wife from cancer, he'd fallen behind in paying 'security' monies extorted by Charlie Swan, so Swan's thugs had come in and destroyed his business.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Bonus Chapter 2 will be up in an hour or two...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	181. Amen amen! but come what sorrow can

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

This is the second of 3 bonus chapters I'll be posting before the wedding tomorrow as mentioned in my regular posting today - my little wedding gift to you. If you've opened the email for this bonus chapter first, please go back a chapter or two to read the normal posting today first (chapter 179), or it probably won't make sense.

**..**..**..**..**

**Bonus Chapter 2: Gerald Jenks - Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can**.

Edward introduced Jenks to his father, who immediately put him to work using his printing skills. No two businesses could be more different; both were in the security business, but where Carlisle Cullen sidelined in helping unfortunates enslaved in their travels, Charlie Swan extorted monies from small business folk under the guise of protection.

His new life gradually brought with it satisfaction that he was doing something worthwhile, but deep down Jenks was lonely, and quite frankly, a little jealous of his young protégée today.

Until the door opened and a vision in fuchsia walked in, her hazel eyes sparkling.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Bonus Chapter 3 will be up in the morning (Australian time) before I go to work... I have posted a pic of Mrs Cope and her makeover on twitter. **

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	182. It can't countervail the exchange of joy

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

This is the last of 3 bonus chapters I'll be posting before the wedding today/tomorrow (depending on where you live) as mentioned in my last regular posting - my little wedding gift to you. If you've opened the email for this bonus chapter first, please go back a chapter or two to read the normal posting first (chapter 179), or it probably won't make sense.

**..**..**..**..**

**Bonus Chapter 3: Shelly Cope - It cannot countervail the exchange of joy.**

Bella's Edward was lovely, but the man to his right had an air about him that drew my eye immediately. He wasn't good-looking in the traditional sense, more distinguished; he had a presence about him. Bella had run to Edward's side, leaving me to make my way more sedately across the room.

At my age, and with my checkered past, the last thing I expected was the electricity that coursed through my fingers when Gerald Jenks took my hand in his, making me blush with his compliments.

The unrequited love I'd harbored for decades vanished like a wisp of smoke.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**I have posted a pic of Mr. Jenks on twitter.**

**Next Chapter will be posted at 5.30pm Australian time. Straightens hat, smooothes down dress, clutches confetti in hand waiting for a glimpse of the bride and groom ... cue wedding music**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	183. Till holy church incorporate two in one

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 183. Till holy church incorporate two in one.**

Most of the ceremony was a blur to them, both used to long church services.

"Edward, will you take Isabella, to love and to hold from this day forth?"

"I do," Edward solemnly declared, planning for her to be with him always.

"Isabella, will you take Edward as your lawful husband?"

"Yes, I do!" was Bella's enthusiastic reply to the affirmative.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Then Bella's lips were on his and Edward forgot that there were others in the room for long blissful moments, until the judge coughed loudly, albeit with a smile on his face.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

Wipes away a tear. Awwww... and a few of you thought I'd have that nasty Renee stopping the wedding lol. Hope you've got the confetti handy (and Pyejammies,you have your environmentally friendly bubble blower) because they'll be walking out of the courthouse soon. Everybody watch out for FFpassion - if she spots Renee, I don't think I'll be able to stop her - I wonder how long she would get for death by confetti?

I will post a pic of the wedding on twitter as soon as the chapter is up and running.

And just to finish off with my wedding presents to you all, there is one more Bonus Chapter on its way tonight.

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	184. Unfold the happiness that both receive

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

This is the last bonus chapter to be read after the regular posting today (Chapter 183 - Bella & Edward's wedding) - the last of my wedding gifts to you all.

**..**..**..**..**

**Bonus Chapter 4: Unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter.**

I could feel Jerry's eyes on me as we stood on either side of Edward and Bella as they exchanged vows and became Husband and Wife. I wiped tears of happiness from my cheeks with my fingers, before he brought a soft handkerchief to my face and dabbed each gently away.

"Do you have a camera?" he asked me afterwards, and my face fell as I realized that was something I'd forgotten to bring with me today.

"Never mind, I have my phone, it takes a good picture."

As Edward hugged him, Bella whispered, "That one's a keeper Mrs. C."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

Hope you enjoyed the little peek into Mrs. Cope's and Mr. Jenk's minds at the wedding. I love these two characters especially for how much they stand by our two lovers. I think a little bit of love was in the air... hope it was catching.

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	185. Gossamer that idles in the wanton summer

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 185. A lover may bestride the gossamer that idles in the wanton summer air.**

Edward could not take his eyes off his beautiful new bride, not even for the camera. Bella was the same, ignoring Mrs. Cope and her requests to smile for a picture, instead looking deep into his eyes and smiling at him.

"Husband," she whispered, running her fingers along his jawline. "How happy that makes me."

"My wife," Edward replied, his eyes roaming her beautiful features, committing their flawlessness to his memory of today. "I love you, Bella."

Her fingers threaded through the hair on his nape as she leaned up to kiss him and whispered of her love in return.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sigh!**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. I lub her.**


	186. And yet not fall so light is vanity

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 186. And yet not fall; so light is vanity**.

As the couple moved toward the front entrance, Edward leaned down to say something to Bella when he was disturbed by his cell phone buzzing in his pocket. Opening it, he saw it was from Alice, but decided to wait until he was home to see her.

"Let's get your bags and then we can go home," he said to Bella.

Bella looked at him in complete shock. She'd not really thought past the wedding service to be quite honest, everything had happened so quickly. She had to go home and pack her things.

"I have to go home first."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Bella... Bella ... Bella!**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, I would be lost without her.**


	187. By your leave, you shouldn't be alone

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 187. For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone.**

Edward didn't want Bella out of his sight, but eventually agreed that he and Jenks would follow the women to be on hand in case of trouble.

Mrs. Cope's car stopped just around the corner from their destination and Bella came running over. "Edward, I can't leave Mrs. Cope here. My parents will find out she helped me. Can she come?"

"Of course. We've lots of room."

"You are the best," she said, leaning in to kiss him before returning to the car.

Shortly after he'd watched Bella enter the mansion gates, he ducked down as he saw James leave.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Shakes head...that can't be good.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, I would be lost without her.**


	188. Am I like such a fellow?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 188. Am I like such a fellow?**

Alice fidgeted nervously while she waited for Peter to join her at the coffee shop. Ever since the Ball, where he and Angela had split up, he'd been following her like a lost puppy. Alice was fond of Peter but her heart had always been Riley's.

Thanks to Riley ignoring her declarations that she was damaged goods, and scaling the house to talk to her this week, she finally knew his heart was hers.

Peter had no sooner walked in than Alice saw Garrett's car pull up outside; her jaw dropping as she saw Garrett take Jasper's hand and smile.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Oh, did I mention some other characters were coming into play this week as well? Well... something's brewing jsyk**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, I would be lost without her.**


	189. Gallop apace, you fieryfooted steeds

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 189. Gallop apace, you fiery-footed steeds.**

Bella was congratulating herself on her speedy packing when she heard Mrs. Cope talking loudly to her mother. In a panic she shoved the backpacks she was holding under her bed, and sat down with a book in her hand moments before the door burst open.

"Bella, why on earth did you visit the library today? Your wedding is in two days time. We have things to discuss and fittings to finish; we'll be up half the night."

Mrs. Cope, excusing herself to go to the store, found Edward and imparted the sad news that they'd not escape till morning.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

Things are really heating up in this story, and for the next little while there will be some back and forth between different scenes and characters because it's really important to the storyline...not** just** because I like to torture you with worries about Edward and Bella.

Ten points to beans827 for getting my rather bad joke in my author note yesterday about 'things brewing' while the characters were in a cafe... I amused myself anyway.

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, I would be lost without her.**


	190. And as soon moved to be moody

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 190. And as soon moved to be moody, as soon moody to be moved.**

Alice didn't get to talk to Peter before they were joined by Garrett and a blushing Jasper; he'd been the recipient of Alice's wink as they sat down.

"So, am I really obtuse, or is this..." she pointed to their joined hands, "…just a recent development?"

"Recent, as in the Ball," Jasper replied, smiling at Garrett.

"This explains so many things," Alice mused.

Garrett frowned. "What things would they be?"

"Well, Garrett, you never noticed me at all, not even when I tried seducing you." Alice grinned. "And, Jasper, Kate was rather masculine-looking."

Peter wished he were alone with Alice.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, I would be lost without her.**


	191. And bring in cloudy night immediately

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 191. And bring in cloudy night immediately.**

Edward didn't like the new plan—leaving Bella under that roof for another night—but it appeared he had little choice with Bella closeted with her mother for hours. If only she still had her cell phone on her, then he'd feel some comfort.

He hated the delay, but was determined to stay put until Bella was in his arms. Jenks had come to join him, even though Edward had said he should go home. Jerry, very determinedly, said he was not leaving either, and then gave his interest away when he asked Edward what he knew of Shelly Cope.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, she rocks hard.**


	192. And what to?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 192. And what to?**

Alice prattled on; oblivious to the hurt she was causing Peter by mentioning her seduction of Garrett to make Riley jealous. He wondered if that was the reason for the flirting he'd been the recipient of too?

Eventually Garrett and Jasper left, no doubt relieved to be away from the third degree that Alice had subjected them to, and Peter decided to find out how Alice really felt about him.

"Alice, I need to know—" Peter was interrupted by Alice jumping up and racing to the window, her hand over her mouth, her eyes wild.

"Oh God, it's James."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**dun dun dun...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	193. The day is hot, the Capulets abroad

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 193. The day is hot, the Capulets abroad.**

"How do you know James Swan?" Peter asked Alice, trying to picture any situation she should.

Alice blanched and closed her eyes. "I didn't realize he was James Swan when I met him, he used another name and he seemed so sweet… Until he wasn't," she murmured the last part, almost to herself.

Peter automatically thought back to the ball and Alice sobbing in the car as they left; his suspicious nature was on high alert.

"Did he hurt you, Alice?" he demanded, his fingers tightening on her arm unconsciously.

Alice stared back at him, tears trailing down her face.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hmmm all the little teasers I've planted along the way are starting to come together...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. She's the best. **


	194. If we meet, we shall not scape a bawl

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 194. And if we meet, we shall not scape a bawl.**

James Swan, and his cohort Laurent, were wandering down the boulevard a little worse for wear after a few drinks at the bar down the road. It was an uncommonly warm evening and they were both in a rather belligerent mood after losing money in a game of pool. They were looking to cause some trouble as usual.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Laurent whistled as he saw a couple of good looking guys making out right there on the street.

"Fucking faggots," James spat out as they walked past, causing the two to jump apart as if burned.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...Runs and hides. **

**PS. The foul words used by James are his thoughts not mine - I loathe the word personally, but they reflected his revolting attitude in this chapter.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin. She beta's and keeps me sane when I worry about stuff.**


	195. These hot days, the mad blood stirring

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 195. For now, these hot days, is the mad blood stirring.**

It wasn't until the men had broken apart that James realized what a gold mine he had standing before him. He and Laurent had found just what they were hoping for. A Cullen to fuck with.

"Well, well, well, looky who we have here?" he smirked. "The high and mighty Jasper Cullen himself, and sucking face with his boss. Guess we all know how he got his promotions now don't we?"

Garrett turned slowly to face the Swan boys, anger clouding his vision.

"If it isn't James Slime Bag Swan. Come back to get your asses kicked some more boys?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...still hiding. **

**Beta'd by the fabulous cocoalvin.**


	196. Come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 196. Come, come, thou art as hot a Jack in thy mood as any in Italy.**

James turned to Laurent and smirked. "Looks like you were right last week, my man. The Cullen boys really do like taking it up the ass."

Garrett temper finally blew upon hearing the insults to Jay and his brothers. But, as he drew back to smash Swan's face to a pulp, Jasper grabbed his arm. "Garrett, no don't! They're just goading us into making the first move. Don't forget this new job with the Prince. Let it go."

Alice and Peter had seen the start of the altercation, and while Peter ran outside to assist, Alice grabbed her cell phone.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**eeek!**

**Beta'd by the fabulous cocoalvin.**


	197. We talk here in the public haunt of men

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 197. We talk here in the public haunt of men.**

As he drew closer what Peter saw was a standoff between Garrett and Swan, each glaring at each other, a prelude to a duel, with a 'second' drawing them back from the fray. Jasper was pleading with Garrett to withdraw, but Peter was skeptical of his success from the grit of Garrett's teeth and steel glare arrowing straight to his opponent.

Peter joined Jasper in his attempts to diffuse the situation.

"This is a public place and you're drawing attention to yourselves." He reminded the combatants. "Attention we don't need after the bad press we received for the bar fight."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**hmmm will they listen to reason?**

**Beta'd by the fabulous cocoalvin.**


	198. Here's that shall make you dance

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 198. ** **Here's my fiddlestick; here's that shall**** make you dance.**

Edward pulled out his cell phone on the third ring. Seeing Alice's name, he remembered her earlier call while at the courthouse that he'd let go to voicemail.

"Hey Al—"

He'd barely got her name out when she was yelling into the phone.

"Edward, are you at home? Dad's not answering and I need to talk to him urgently, get him to call me back right now."

Edward's hand tightened on the phone hearing the distress in her voice. "Alice, no I'm not at home. Can I help?"

"Get Dad to come to Eclipse café. It's the Swan's again."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**What will Edward do?**

**Beta'd by the fabulous cocoalvin.**


	199. And reason coldly of your grievances

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 199. And reason coldly of your grievances**.

The tension radiating out of Garrett's body gradually lessened as reason came upon him, eventually withdrawing from the heat of the squabble by taking two steps back. Jasper's fingers wrapped around his biceps were now supportive rather than restraining as his temper cooled.

Swan however refused to be placated and tried to goad them more by calling them out as cowards. Garrett just laughed and reminded the idiot that they were now three against his two, but his complacency was jolted as he heard two voices calling out greetings to James from behind him.

"Eric, Tyler, you're just in time."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fabulous cocoalvin.**


	200. Go to field, he'll be your follower

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 200. Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower.**

Edward tried to call his father, but when met with a series of engaged tones over and over, he felt compelled to go and help his family, torn as he was to leave his post outside Bella's house.

In the end it was the knowledge that Bella was safe for the moment, and rather than cool his heels sitting around, he might be of more help to his sister in her moment of need. He reasoned that he was only five minutes from the café and he'd be back in plenty of time to whisk Bella away in the morning.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...**

**The final draft was not beta'd today - was out socialising till late and made some changes. Much love to cocoalvin for checking out the earlier draft.**


	201. Consort! what, dost thou make minstrels

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 201. Consort! what, dost thou make us minstrels? **

Although Garrett was initially concerned about two more accomplices joining his nemesis, his worries faded on recognizing the individuals. Both had been rejected from the Cullen trainee program a few months back for ineptitude; Swan was obviously scraping the bottom of the barrel these days.

His upbeat mood disappeared on seeing Alice making her way toward them, glaring daggers at James Swan. _What the hell?_

"James, why are you causing trouble? Wasn't what happened at the ball sufficient retribution?" Alice asked.

_What? Swan was the reason for Alice's tears that night?_

"No, sweet Alice, I'm nowhere near satisfied," he sneered.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Much love and kisses to cocoalvin for beta'ing today. Mwah!**


	202. O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 202. O calm, dishonourable, vile submission!**

Peter noticed the vein in Swan's temple starting to pulse, indicating to him that the man's temper was ratcheting up. He moved to Alice's side and placed his arm around her waist, drawing her imperceptibly back.

"Oh ho, what's this? Exactly how many men _are_ you entertaining with your tight little pussy, you cock-tease? You would have given it up to me at the ball if my stupid Aunt had not walked in on us."

"You were forcing yourself on me, you disgusting pig," Alice spat out as all the Cullen men rounded on Swan upon hearing his vile words.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Apparently some readers are saving up for a hitman for James... I expect more to join us after that little tidbit.**

**Much love and kisses to cocoalvin for beta'ing today. Mwah!**


	203. Which name I tender as dearly as my own

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 203. And so, good Capulet, - which name I tender as dearly as my own.**

Edward rounded the corner after parking near the café and his eyes were immediately drawn to the melee in front of him. Peter was pulling Alice back from attempting to scratch James Swan's eyes out, and three men in Swan uniform were straining to hold back Jasper and Garrett from joining in.

He had always been brought up by his parents to believe in peace, and knew his father's view on mediation, so Edward thought he could maybe bring some sense into the proceedings. Besides which, he'd just realized that James was a part of his wider family now too.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Edward has just realised that James is his cousin-in-law ... Eek!**

**Much love and kisses to cocoalvin for beta'ing today. Mwah!**


	204. Romeo, thou art a villian

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 204. Romeo, the hate I bear thee can afford no better term than this – thou art a villain.**

"Stop!" Edward called out as he drew near. Everyone turned to look at him; his family with disbelief that he was there, and James with anger upon recognizing him as the guy he'd seen with Bella on the security camera footage.

"Edward," Jasper called out. "This isn't the place for you and Alice right now. Take her home."

James' eyes took on a decidedly mad look. "You're a Cullen?" he spat out. At Edward's nod, James lunged at him and grabbed him by his shirt. "Stay. Away. From. My. Bella," he hissed into his face.

"I can't, she's my wife."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Edward has such a lovely soul, trying to diffuse the situation, little knowing what has gone down between James and Alice at the Ball.**

**Much love and kisses to cocoalvin for beta'ing. Mwah!**


	205. I do protest, I never injured thee

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 205. I do protest, I never injured thee.**

James roared his anger aloud as he shook Edward, then viciously flung him away. Edward was visibly shaken by James's actions and took comfort in Jasper's strong fingers grasping his shoulders to steady him.

"Edward, why would you say that?" Jasper asked, completely perplexed by what compelled him to exacerbate the situation more.

"Because it's true, Bella and I were married at the courthouse this afternoon."

"You lie," James screamed, his eyes wild. "Bella wouldn't do that to me. She'd never stoop to marry a Cullen."

"Don't you think this vendetta has gone on long enough? We're all family now."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Somehow I don't think the Cullen boys and James Swan will ever be kissing cousins...**

**Much love and kisses to cocoalvin though for beta'ing. Mwah!**


	206. Tybalt, you ratcatcher, will you walk?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 206. Tybalt, you rat-catcher, will you walk?**

Edward's words gave everyone pause, just for a moment, as they considered the implications of his inadvertent merging of the two warring families.

"Why can't this be a good thing?" Edward pleaded, desperate for his family to embrace Bella with open arms; prepared to tolerate James to do so.

Alicewas staring at Edward and shaking her head. "Edward, this filth will never be family after what he's done, you can't ask that of me."

"I don't understand," he said, "both sides are at fault here with the fighting."

Nobody noticed James inching towardsAliceuntil it was too late.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note: **

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	207. What wouldst thou have with me?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 207. What wouldst thou have with me?**

James snaked out his arm and grabbed Alice, pulling her close to his body. She screamed in fear before her breath was restricted by his arm tight around her chest, and then whimpered as she felt the cold metal blade pressed against her throat; the appearance of the deadly weapon stopping each Cullen man in their tracks.

"Filth, am I, slut?" he sneered. "You didn't think I was filthy when you were sucking me off, sweetheart."

Tears trickled down Alice's cheeks, matching the red fluid sliding down her throat.

"Your brother has Bella," he spat. "Now I've got you."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	208. Pluck your sword out of his pitcher

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 208. Will you pluck your sword out of his pitcher by the ears.**

Alice stood ramrod straight within James's cruel arms, her breathing erratic through constricted lungs, too afraid to move lest he finish the job he'd started when he'd nicked her throat.

Jasper was closest to her, and she noticed him inching forward as he engaged James in conversation.

"James, man, don't do this," he said in his most soothing voice. "Alice is innocent. Please don't hurt her. Edward was just joking about Bella… Right, Edward?"

Edward moved forward, and with his most contrite expression said, "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm sure Bella is at home."

"Laurent, call home and check she's there."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	209. Make haste, lest mine be about your ears

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 209. Make haste, lest mine be about your ears ere it be out.**

Renee was impatient. Bella was showing a marked disinterest in the proceedings and just as Renee had decided to make the rest of the decisions herself, the phone in her room rang. She waved Bella off to answer it.

"Hello," Bella answered, and was surprised when she heard that creepy friend of James's on the line.

"Bella, is that you?" Laurent asked.

"Yes, Laurent. Did you need my mother?" she asked.

"No, I just needed to know you're home and not married."

Fear struck deep into her heart on hearing his words; she replied cautiously, "My wedding is on Saturday."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**For those of you who were wondering how Bella was faring with her mother... Talk about lucky!**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	210. I am for you

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 210. I am for you.**

"Well?" James barked, hearing Bella's name roll off Laurent's tongue and impatient to hear what she'd said.

"Bella's at home; she said she's getting married on Saturday," Laurent replied. "It seems like Baby Cullen is telling the truth… This time."

James visibly sagged with relief as he smiled at Laurent and Jasper saw his chance while he was distracted: he sprang forward, his fingers latching onto James's forearm wrenching it toward him and away from Alice.

Peter had just been waiting for Jasper to secure James's knife arm before he darted forward too, yanking James's other arm from around Alice.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Go Cullen boys!**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	211. Draw, Benvolio beat down their weapons

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 211. Draw, Benvolio; beat down their weapons.**

Alice had moved barely an inch before James threw out his foot and she stumbled. Peter tried to grab her as she dropped, but the fingers of his free hand latched onto thin air as she sailed just past his reach. Without thinking, he let go of James, catching her moments before her head would have hit the curb.

Garrett had tried to take Peter's place but before he could get close enough to aid Jasper, James had reached behind him and drawn his gun, aiming it straight at Jasper.

"One more step and I pull the trigger," James snarled.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Just when you thought everyone was safe...**

**Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews, I treasure each and every one and so sorry I don't get to reply as much as I would like.**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	212. Come, sir, your passado

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 212. Come, sir, your passado.**

"Baby Cullen, come here," James called out to Edward, indicating with a jerk of his wrist to move closer. "I want to talk to you."

Edward looked uncertainly at Jasper, wondering what he should do. Jasper shook his head no, but James's voice cut through their non-verbal interaction like a knife. "Don't look to your fag brother for help, Baby C. Come here, I won't hurt you, I just want to talk...promise."

Edward took a tentative step forward.

"Closer."

Edward moved to stand beside Garrett.

"I will hunt you down and kill you if I find out you've touched Isabella."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Finally can post...and since this was yesterdays, there will be another posted at the normal time today**

**James must be stopped!**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	213. Gentlemen, for shame, this outrage

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 213. Gentlemen, for shame, forbear this outrage!**

"James, I can guarantee you that Bella's virtue is intact," Edward assured. "I would never—"

"What the hell were you doing with her anyway?" James cut in, shouting the words in his displeasure. "Did your slut sister put you up to pursuing Bella to get back at me?"

"Alice is not a slut, you bastard," Edward hissed and unconsciously took a step forward; James swung the gun away from Jasper and waved it instead in front of Edward's face.

Jasper sized up the changed situation; James's mental capacity was fast deteriorating, he couldn't wait any longer to disable him.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...hiding behind Mrs. Cope**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin. Any mistakes are my own because I tinkered just before I posted.**


	214. Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 214. Hold, Tybalt! good Mercutio!**

James's hands were shaking and his trigger finger was twitching; if he accidently depressed the metal hard enough, Edward would not survive. Jasper's decision to take action was cemented when James thought out loud about ending his little brother anyway, just to keep him away from his Isabella.

Jasper waited not a second longer and lunged forward, and with the heel of his free hand pushed the gun away from Edwards face.

James panicked and in his frenzy pulled the trigger, the bullet zinging its way past Edward's ear.

Behind him Edward heard a strangled cry and a heavy thud.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...still hiding behind Mrs. Cope.**


	215. What, art thou hurt?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 215. What, art thou hurt?**

Edward and Jasper knew who it was the minute it happened. Garrett had been standing to the side and just behind him when Edward took that step toward James in anger.

Jasper's worst nightmare came to life as he swung his head around, still struggling with James and his weapons, to see Garrett lying prone on the ground with blood pouring out of a wound in his neck and seeping into the concrete beneath him.

Distraught, Edward dropped to his knees beside Garrett and tore off his shirt to try and stem the flow of blood from his mentor's throat.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...gah poor Garrett...poor Jasper**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin but I had to play after as I was one word too many, hopefully it still looks good.**


	216. Where is my page? Go, fetch a surgeon

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 216. Where is my page? Go, villain, fetch a surgeon.**

Most of the crowd that had gathered earlier when they'd thought it an amusing entertainment had dispersed when James had produced a gun and waved it around. A few intrepid souls remained hiding in sheltered doorways, and Peter yelled frantically to these people to hurry and please call for an ambulance.

Peter himself was struggling with Eric and Tyler, while Alice was being restrained by Laurent. He knocked Tyler out cold and Eric backed away, the spineless coward.

With a look to Alice, Peter ran over to take Jasper's place restraining James, so he could go to his fallen lover.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Donning bullet proof vest and sliding into armored vehicle to post this week's chapters... Mrs. Cope told me I was on my own after last chapter. Apparently she has a soft spot for Garrett too... **

**P.S. Don't give up hope just yet... If there was no hope there would be no need of paramedics. JS**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	217. Ay,a scratch marry, 'tis enough

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 217. Ay, ay, a scratch, a scratch; marry, 'tis enough.**

Once Peter had James's arms secured, Jasper stepped back and for a brief moment just stared at the carnage on the footpath before him. Edward's shirt was fast staining red with his lover's blood, and Jasper, without hesitation, whipped off his thick cotton t-shirt and dropped to his knees holding it out to his brother.

Edward swapped his thin dress shirt for the thicker cotton that Jasper handed him. He pressed the material to the wound and prayed that an ambulance would arrive soon, even then he didn't know if the life of his friend and mentor could be saved.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Praying with Edward...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	218. With Tybalt's slander

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 218. With Tybalt's slander.**

James's fractured mind took in the carnage before him and he laughed maniacally. "One Cullen man down, who wants to be next?"

"Shut the fuck up," Peter growled at him but James just laughed in response.

"So, Alice Cullen's little fuckbuddy, how does it feel to know I was there before you?" James taunted.

"I said, 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'," Peter roared and then exactly what James hoped would happen, did. Peter's grip on his gun hand gave just a little.

James dropped the gun on the ground, and then with both hands, shoved the knife deep into Peter's chest.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sob... I know I know... I went there.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	219. A plague o' both your houses?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 219. ****A plague o' both your houses? They have made worm's meat of me.**

Peter blinked at the intrusion, and then with very little fanfare, crumpled unconscious to the ground—blood seeping from around the knife handle protruding from his chest and pooling onto the ground.

Alice screamed and fought against Laurent's hold as she kicked and bawled at him, "Let me go to him, you asshole."

"Stop," Laurent grunted out as a violent kick landed close to his groin. "I'm trying to help you. Can't you see he's lost it?"

James smirked as he looked over his deadly handiwork, and then his eyes alighted on the fallen gun. "Your turn now, Baby Cullen."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**...runs in and posts, then dashes out again to write the next chapter - my heart is pounding! Is that a siren I hear?**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	220. And fire eyed fury be my conduct now

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 220. And fire-eyed fury be my conduct now!**

Edward had watched in wide-eyed horror as Peter was fatally stabbed. James was clearly out of his mind!

Was he not going to stop until they were all dead?

Although he heard sirens in the distance, Edward knew he couldn't wait for their help as James pronounced his own death sentence. He saw the fallen gun, just outside of his reach, and lunged for it at the same time James did. They scrambled on the ground for possession, as James landed heavy blows on Edward's face and torso, but he refused to give up his hold on the deadly weapon.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hold on tight, Edward.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	221. Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 221. Thou, wretched boy, that didst consort him here.**

Edward fought James with everything he had in him; he remembered Garrett's lessons well—if you're in trouble fight dirty. Edward saw his chance and kneed James in the groin when that area was exposed for just a moment.

As James howled on the ground in pain, Edward crawled to his knees and leveled the gun at him, his hands shaking. He looked the worst for wear after the struggle: his bare chest covered in scratches, one eye swollen shut and his ears ringing from blows to the head, or maybe that was from the paramedics arriving on the scene.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Has Edward saved the day?**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	222. Either thou, or I, or both, must go

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 222. Either thou, or I, or both, must go with him.**

"The police will be here soon," Edward said to James, trying to keep his voice steady, possibly in an attempt to reassure himself.

"Fuck the police," replied James as he got his breath back. "And fuck you. As if you would pull the trigger, Baby C. You're too much of a pussy." He staggered upright and Edward followed suit.

James took a step forward and Edward a step back, his heart beating so hard it felt like it could break through his chest.

"I'll shoot," Edward warned.

"No, you won't," said James as he lunged forward.

Edward pulled the trigger.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, I wish I could personally reply more often but RL has not allowed too much free time lately. **

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	223. The citizens are up and Tybalt slain

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 223. The citizens are up and Tybalt slain.**

James's body jerked once and then dropped backward to the ground, blood trickling from the neat bullet wound decorating his forehead, his eyes staring lifelessly up into the sky.

Edward threw the gun onto the ground as if burned and it skittered along the road until coming to a stop near Jasper's feet. He dropped to his knees in shock, his head in his hands, and tears streaming down his face.

_I've just killed a man_, he thought and promptly threw up.

Jasper was calling out to him, and Edward looked up to see paramedics rush past him to Garrett.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**And James is no more.**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	224. Mercutio's soul is but a little way

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 224. For Mercutio's soul is but a little way above our heads.**

The paramedics ran up, one to Peter's side and the other to Garrett's. It took only moments to determine that Peter had died and then the paramedic moved to James, although he knew no one could've survived a bullet to the brain.

As Edward moved into Jasper's outstretched arms, his older brother comforted him and kept repeating that everything would be okay. They looked on, helpless, as paramedics worked quietly and efficiently on Garrett.

_Oh shit, where's Alice? _ Edward looked up and then cursed when he saw a news crew filming the scene around them. Where were the fucking police?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sob not Peter...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	225. Romeo, away, be gone!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 225. Romeo, away, be gone!**

Alice came running past the news crew, Laurent having released her as soon as James had fallen, and straight to Peter's side. "It's my fault," she sobbed over and over, her tears falling on the drop sheet covering his motionless body.

Edward made to go to her, but Jasper pulled him back as he heard the cacophony of sirens. "Edward, I think you should go before the police arrive," he said to his shaking brother.

"What? I can't leave now."

"Edward, I'm worried for you if you stay. Even though shooting James was self-defense, the police will take you in."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**oh oh**

**Beta'd by the amazing and talented cocoalvin. **


	226. Stand not amazed, the prince will doom

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N: **I've been told that FF did not send everybody alerts for this story when it was posted last night. If you didn't read a chapter yesterday, then go back one step before reading this one. Suz xxx**

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 226. Stand not amazed, the prince will doom thee death.**

As Edward turned fear-filled eyes to him, Jasper hugged him tighter. "I'm sorry, Edward. Leave now and let yourself into Garrett's place, here's a key, and then call Dad. He'll know what to do."

Edward clung tighter. "But, Garrett?" he asked, fearful for the life of a man he'd long considered another older brother.

"Garrett will be fine," Jasper reassured him, even though he did not feel so confident. "I'll go with him to the hospital and I'll call you with good news I'm sure."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hope Jasper is doing the right thing?**

**Beta'd by the amazing and talented cocoalvin. **


	227. Where is the vile beginner of this fray?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 227. Where are the vile beginners of this ugly fray?**

Aro Prince stepped out of the squad car, his stomach turning over at the sight of the shrouded figures on the ground, blood seeping through the cloth and highlighting the site of the fatal wounds.

Although death was far from irregular in this job, the scene before him was tragic. Two dead and from the demeanor of the two paramedics, a third was close to succumbing to the same fate.

"Who can tell me what happened here?" he called out.

Laurent stepped forward. "The youngest Cullen boy shot James Swan."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Beta'd by the amazing and talented cocoalvin. **


	228. There lies the man slain by young Romeo

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 228. There lies the man, slain by young Romeo.**

The television in Renee's room was on, the muted sound occasionally filtering through Bella's consciousness as her mind drifted from Renee's incessant rambling about the wedding.

A 'breaking news' banner flashing across the top of the screen drew both of their attention and Renee turned up the sound.

"This evening, Downtown Chicago turned into something resembling a warzone. Two lie dead and another appears to be fatally wounded as a result of a shootout between the Cullen and Swan families.

"At this point in time we only have one confirmation. James Swan lies dead by the hand of Edward Cullen."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**And the press at their finest... **

**Hugs and kisses to cocoalvin for her beta'ing genius.**


	229. That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 229. That slew thy kinsman, brave Mercutio.**

Distracted though he was with the activity surrounding Garrett, Jasper was stunned upon hearing Swan's man, Laurent, smearing Edward's name with the Commissioner. After ascertaining that Garrett was in good hands he strode towards them and made sure Prince heard his side of the story.

Aro Prince was not a man of snap decisions; he reconnoitred the scene and immediately realized that there seemed to be someone missing.

"Mr Cullen," he intoned. "Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

"I'm not sure," Jasper replied. "I've been trying to save one of our colleagues and not seen him for a while."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hope Jasper is wearing his poker face. **

**Hugs and kisses to cocoalvin for her beta'ing genius.**


	230. Did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 230. O God! Did Romeo's hand shed Tybalt's blood.**

As Bella stared at the screen in complete disbelief, her mother sank to the ground in screaming hysterics, sobbing over the death of James. She thought at first that the reporter had made a mistake—Edward was outside in the car, he couldn't have killed James.

The channel ran footage of the incident, and there he was, her sweet husband with a gun pointed at her cousin, who in truth was held as dear by her as if he was her brother. Bella could see them talking, but as her cousin took a step forward, clearly unarmed, Edward shot him.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Oh Bella, don't believe everything you see on the tv.**

**Hugs and kisses to cocoalvin for her beta'ing genius.**


	231. Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

As you can see by the chapter title, we have reached the point in the story that inspired the name for this little drabble. Bella has just seen the man she loves kill the man she considers her closest family…. Don't forget that while we have seen the true story unfold from all perspectives, Bella has lived a sheltered life and only seen the side of James that he wanted her to see…

I'm diverting slightly from the normal format for this chapter. There will still be a 100 word drabble, but I have also included Juliet's dialogue from when she finds out that Romeo has killed Tybalt from the original play. Shakespeare sure does have a way with words!

_Juliet: _

_ O serpent heart, hid with a flowering face!_

_Did ever dragon keep so fair a cave?_

_Beautiful tyrant! fiend angelical!_

_Dove-feather'd raven! wolvish-ravening lamb!_

_Despised substance of divinest show!_

_Just opposite to what thou justly seem'st,_

_A damned saint, an honourable villain!_

_O nature, what hadst thou to do in hell,_

_When thou didst bower the spirit of a fiend_

_In moral paradise of such sweet flesh?_

_Was ever book containing such vile matter_

_So fairly bound? O that deceit should dwell_

_In such a gorgeous palace!_

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 231. Beautiful tyrant! Fiend angelical!**

Bella couldn't believe that the Edward she knew would do such a thing, but the evidence was right before her eyes. Had he been pursuing her all this time to hurt her family? No! She couldn't believe that. He was sweet and gentle and he loved her, she was sure of it.

But why the haste to get married? Was it a strike at her family?

_L__ook at the gullible Swan girl thinking Edward Cullen loved her. _

Bella thought back to the afternoon, remembering the adoration on his face when he'd married her, declaring to love her for all eternity.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hugs and kisses to cocoalvin for her beta'ing genius.**


	232. Could not take truce with unruly spleen

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

C**hapter 232. Could not take truce with the unruly spleen.**

Carlisle sighed and checked his watch; he'd been in his study on a long conference call, ending it abruptly when he heard Esme scream.

He ran into the kitchen, his heart contracting painfully as he spied Esme sprawled on the floor. He rushed to her side as Emmett slammed through the back door, panic etched into his face, shouting, "Mom, are you okay?"

I was about to call the paramedics when I heard a news report issuing from the television on the counter…

_"…a sad day for the Cullen and Swan families with two dead and one in critical condition…"_

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hugs and kisses to cocoalvin for her beta'ing genius.**


	233. Who all as hot, turns deadly point

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 233. Who all as hot, turns deadly point to point**.

Carlisle almost joined his wife on the floor. _Two dead and one critical? _

He leapt for his cell in desperation when it started ringing in his hand. _Alice! Thank God!_

"Alice, where are you? Where's Edward and Jasper?"

"Dad," she sobbed. "Jasper's—"

A siren sounded on the television distorting Alice's words. "Jasper's what? He's not… not—" Carlisle's voice faltered as he feared the worst.

"No, Dad, Jasper's okay, but Garrett's been hurt… hurt bad and he's gone with him to the hospital."

"Where are you? I'll pick you up."

"No, I'm fine. It's Edward that needs your help."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**So sorry that this was delayed. Got home and sadly ended up being rather unwell all night... Today's chapter should be up as per normal.**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	234. For blood of ours shed blood of Montague

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 234. For blood of ours, shed blood of Montague.**

Renee's caterwauling brought Charles Swan to her room, and even though he was used to her drama queen antics, he was still shocked to see his hysterical wife kneeling and clutching at the sides of her television screaming for the death of Edward Cullen.

The reason for her sudden hatred became clear as he watched, horrified, at the news unfolding from between Renee's slender arms, seeing the moment his beloved sister's son was slain by a hated Cullen.

Before the report had even ended he was on his way out of the door, his wife in tow, on the phone.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Thanks so much for the well wishes, a day in bed sleeping made a big difference. mwah **

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	235. Father, what news?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 235. Father, what news? what is the prince's doom?**

Edward had only just slipped through Garrett's back door when he heard a frantic knocking on the front. His heart hammering out of his chest, he looked through the beveled glass, pulling the door open with relief when he saw his father's anxious face peering back at him.

His father caught him up in his arms, almost crushing him with the strength of his hug, and Edward sobbed like he'd not done since he was a small boy.

Edward finally settled, and after he'd filled his father in he asked, "Dad, will you come with me to the station?"

"No."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Curious.**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	236. Thou art wedded to calamity

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 236. Thou art wedded to calamity.**

Edward stepped back in shock and watched as a myriad of emotions warred across his father's face.

Finally Carlisle took hold of his son's shoulders and looked into his eyes, willing him to understand. "Edward, you can't go to the police station. I know that it seems like the right thing to do, but the justice system won't guarantee that you will be exonerated for self-defense. But aside from all that, Swan is a vengeful bastard—I know from personal experience that he has people everywhere. I'm afraid if you turn yourself in, you won't be alive to see tomorrow.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Ahhh Jasper and Carlisle are on the same wavelength...**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	237. Blister'd be thy tongue for such a wish!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 237. Blister'd be thy tongue for such a wish!**

Her mother screaming for her husband's murder jolted Bella from her split-second doubts about Edward's motives. Bella might not have known all the facts, but she knew her Edward wouldn't take such an action lightly, there had to be a good reason, even as she struggled to imagine what it could be.

Her heart mourned for James at the same time it feared for Edward, and as she sat there crying and glued to the television hoping for clarity, Mrs. Cope ran into the room, having been drawn by Renee's screams.

"Mrs. Cope, can you get a message to Jenks?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hmmmm what will that message be?**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	238. Wash they his wounds with tears

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 238. Wash they his wounds with tears, mine shall be spent.**

Bella's back was to the television as she thought of what to say to her beloved, but Mrs. Cope nudged her shoulder to watch the latest news bulletin, and it was then she learned of the foul depths her cousin had sunk to.

Snippets of video captured on phones, and an accompanying police statement, shoved the awful truth down her throat—her cousin had assaulted Edward, his sister, his brother and murdered one Cullen man but more than likely two.

How could she ever be accepted as Edward's wife by his family, or by him, after what James had done?

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**No wonder the bard called Romeo and Juliet star cross'd lovers...**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	239. What sorrow craves acquaintance at hand

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 239. What sorrow craves acquaintance at my hand?**

Edward was shocked by his father's vehemence that Bella's father would have him killed for what happened to James. He persisted that he wasn't a coward and wanted to face the consequences of what he'd done, but his father couldn't be swayed.

"Trust me, Edward. I know Charlie Swan much better than you, and I can honestly say that he won't hesitate to pay you back for what you've done to his family."

I couldn't fathom how different my Bella was to the rest of her family. And then I remembered my father didn't know the truth about Bella's parentage.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Tangled tangled web...**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin.**


	240. Turn'd that black word to banishment

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 240. And turn'd that black word death to banishment.**

As Edward pondered on how to tell his father that he was married to the girl whose father wanted to murder him, Carlisle was muttering as he sat at the table thinking of, and discarding, plan after plan.

"We could fake your death… No, that would look too suspicious right now," Carlisle thought out loud. "Maybe we could… No, that wouldn't work. I think you're going to have to go into hiding out of state, or even out of the country until we—"

"Dad," Edward interrupted. "I just can't leave the country. I got married today… to Isabella Swan."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**dun dun dun... hmmm what do you think Carlisle will say to that little bit of news?**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin, who listens to me rambling on about plot points and points me in the right direction when I doubt myself. Love ya bb.**


	241. Taking thy part, hath rush'd aside

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 241. Taking thy part, hath rush'd aside the law.**

"You did what?" Carlisle asked, thankfully already seated before hearing Edward's announcement.

"I married Bella today," Edward said in a determined voice. "Her parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, were planning to marry her off to Mike Newton this weekend against her will. I had no choice."

"No choice?" Carlisle repeated.

Edward nodded but refrained from speaking on seeing Carlisle's thunderous expression.

"Are you saying, Edward, you had no choice but to marry your new girlfriend of just over a week, who coincidently is the under-age daughter of our greatest rival, without even telling us, your parents, to get our consent?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Hmm you got some splaining to do, Edward...**

**Beta'd by the amazing cocoalvin.**


	242. On the white wonder of dear Juliet's han

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 242. On the white wonder of dear Juliet's hand.**

Edward blushed; his plan had sounded a little crazy as his father recounted it.

"Yes, Dad, that's exactly what happened. I know it sounds bad, but if you knew Bella, how sweet and perfect she is, you would've done the same thing to save her from being forced into a marriage she doesn't want."

Carlisle took note of Edward's earnestness and shook his head; he couldn't help a little smile escaping. Edward was more like him than he'd realized. Carlisle had fallen for Esme at college when he'd saved her from a violent ex-boyfriend. He'd only been one year older.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Awww I love Daddy C! He's a sweetheart.**

**Not beta'd today, was out till late.**


	243. Oh, what a beast was I to chide at him!

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 243. Oh, what a beast was I to chide at him!**

"What would you like me to say to Mr. Jenks, Bella?" Mrs. Cope asked as Bella sat on her mother's bed staring at the screen.

Bella startled, she'd forgotten Mrs. Cope was even in the room. "Nothing," she murmured despondently, tears drying on her cheeks. "There's no point. Edward will surely want to annul our marriage."

Mrs. Cope shook her head and was about to say something when she heard Charlie calling out.

"Your mother and I are off to the morgue and then to the station, Bella, but I want to see you in my study first thing tomorrow."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Eek...whatever does Charlie want to see Bella about? **

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin, thanks bb.**


	244. Where thou shalt live

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 244. Where thou shalt live, till we can find a time to blaze your marriage.**

Edward and Carlisle could not agree on a plan to move forward. Edward refused to leave without Bella, but did acknowledge that his father had some very good points about how dangerous it would be for him, let alone having to worry about Bella as well.

In the end they agreed to compromise. Edward would stay hidden close by, at least until Bella could be spirited away from her parents, in return for trusting his family to look after Bella while he disappeared and made a home for them offshore.

Neither one was expecting a loud knock on the door.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**hmmmm I wonder?**

**Beta'd by the gorgeous cocoalvin, thanks bb.**


	245. Spakest thou of Juliet?

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 245. Spakest thou of Juliet? how is it with her?**

Both men froze, staring at the door as if it might disclose who was on the other side.

_Had all their plans been for nought? Had Aro Prince tracked Edward down already? _

Edward hoped that whoever it was thought the cottage was empty and leave, however just as Carlisle whispered to Edward to leave by the back door, they heard a voice call out, barely above a whisper. "Edward, open up."

Carlisle looked confused for a minute until he placed the voice and looked to Edward in surprise. '_Jenks?' _he mouthed.

Edward yanked the door open. "Jenks, is Bella okay?"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Ten points each for Iteachu4600 and suzi 2010 for guessing correctly that Jenks was knocking. Well done ladies! Can't forget ****Daniwithgreeneyes - it was definitely one of the long list of people you thought might be knocking so you get 5 points lol.**

**Hmmm so what is going on? Last I remember Jenks was parked near the Swan's place...**

**Not beta'd today - didn't get a chance to write till just before I posted.**


	246. A pack of blessings lights up

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 246. A pack of blessings lights up upon thy back.**

"Why are you here and not outside the Swan's house, Jenks? Why didn't you just call me from your cell? What's wrong?" Edward grabbed Jenks's arm and spewed out question after question, not allowing time for Jenks to speak.

"Calm down, Edward. My cell died and I didn't have my charger with me so I couldn't call you to let you know that Bella is okay… but she is beside herself with worry over you. She's got it into her head that you won't love her after the way her family has treated yours."

Edward blinked in surprise. "That's crazy!"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Good answer, Edward!**

**More organised today - written and beta'd in time to post thanks to my girl,, cocoalvin.**


	247. Go, get thee to thy love, as was decreed

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 247. Go, get thee to thy love, as was decreed**.

"None of us would blame an innocent woman for the deeds of her family. I shot James, so Bella should want to have nothing to do with me."

"Edward, she saw what happened on the news," Jenks assured him. "No one seeing that footage would expect you to have done anything else. She's got it into her head though that you'll want to annul the marriage."

"I have to go to her, to tell her that I love her and that I'll always love her."

"No." Jenks and Carlisle exclaimed simultaneously.

"It's too—"

"There's no—"

"Why the—"

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Gah! Ever had one of those weeks? Yeah, this last week for me was one of those... So sorry for missing a few days posting - was hoping to post a few chapters tonight to make up for it, but my brain just wasn't cooperating with that plan. **

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin, she is a sweety.**


	248. Thou fond mad man, hear me speak a word

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 248. Thou fond mad man, hear me but speak a word.**

Edward wasn't happy that his plans to see Bella were being thwarted. He placed his hands on his hips and stared his father and Jenks down, determination leaking from every pore.

"I'm going to see Bella, and that's that. I'm leaving for God knows how long and I'll see her before I go, whether you like it or not."

"Now be reasonable, Edward," his father cajoled. "It's too dangerous for you to go to her."

"Exactly," agreed Jenks, who stood his ground as Edward glared at him.

"I'm—" Edward started to say but was interrupted by Jenks.

"She's here."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Another couple of bad days... hopefully my posting 4 chaps now will somewhat make up for it? Thanks so much for all of your lovely reviews and alerts, they really make my days.**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin, she is a sweety.**


	249. Happiness courts thee in her best array

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 249. Happiness courts thee in her best array.**

Edward was sure Jenks was joking. If she was truly here, then why would she not come to the door with him? He said as much to his friend, and Jenks shrugged and quirked his eyebrow.

"Her parents had left the house, and the security team was in disarray. When Shelly Cope came to ask me to get a message to you, I thought that it would be the ideal time to spirit her away and not wait as we had previously planned."

"So, Bella's in your car then?" Edward called over his shoulder as he sprinted out the door.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Ummm when I said last chapter I was posting a few chaps 'now'... I didn't quite factor in that it was already way past midnight and promptly fell asleep on the laptop mid posting. Oops**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin, she is a sweety.**


	250. Ascend her chamber and comfort her

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 250. Ascend her chamber, hence and comfort her.**

As Edward approached Jenk's car parked in the drive, he could see Bella staring back at him. She looked scared, so he slowed his approach and smoothed his features into a smile; he was so anxious to get to her that she was probably misinterpreting determination for anger.

Bella tentatively returned his smile, opened the car door and got out, Mrs. Cope following her from the back seat. As Edward reached his wife, he swept her into his arms, heedless of their audience, and kissed her soundly.

The veracity of his kiss leaving no one in doubt of his feelings.

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Sigh... Edward can sweep me of my feet _any _ time!**

**Beta'd by the fantabulous Cocoalvin.**


	251. Commend me to thy lady

**Beautiful Tyrant**

**..**..**..**..**

A/N:

In this story the character names belong to Stephenie Meyer but the inspiration and chapter titles come from William Shakespeare's epic tale, Romeo & Juliet.

**..**..**..**..**

**Chapter 251. Commend me to thy lady.**

A polite cough alerted the lovers they still had company. Edward sheepishly stepped away from Bella, but took her hand in his and brought her to meet his father.

Bella blushed furiously, realizing that her new father-in-law's first sighting of her was locking lips with his son. Carlisle was instantly charmed by this lovely girl his young son had fallen in love with. His protective instincts kicked in instantly. Bella was a Cullen now and he would do anything within his power to keep her safe.

He ignored Bella's outstretched hand and hugged her instead. "Welcome to the family, Bella."

**..**..**..**..**

**End Note:**

**Awwww... love Daddy C! **

**Ugh and now time to go to work! Hopefully regular posting will continue as per normal from tonight. Hugs to everyone and thank you so much for your support. Suz xxxx**

**Beta'd by the lovely cocoalvin, she is a sweety.**


End file.
